the wwe OUR was by violentsorrow and death fly
by violent-sorrow
Summary: two fans (me and deathfly) have taken over the wwe and all hell is breaking loose
1. Default Chapter

THE WWE our WAY BY DEATH_FLY AND VIOLENT SORROW Disclaimer: we do not own the wwe (it'd be a hoot if we did DOWN WITH PAUL HEYMAN) we only lay claim to Mark Mcmahon, Robyn Jess and Darkness Jess  
  
Dedication: we dedicate this story (all chapters) to Stu Hart, Gilbert Moore and Michael Lockwood.all who in one way or another have left thei mark on the business forever RAW  
  
It was a monday night in Detroit Michigan and RAW was just starting the cameras looked around the arena at all the screaming fans it was deffening.  
  
Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler where sat at the announce table just below the Upper ramp area and there was an amazing atmosphere in the air.  
  
All of sudden the fans all looked up at the titantron and the cameras where focused on a limo that had just arrived at the, at first all you could see was a pair of shiny black shoes Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler thought it was Vince Mcmahon but it wasn't.  
  
A tall dark haired bloke walked out of the limo and approached the backstage area and towards the ringside some music started and the fans all stopped and stared as STONESOUR'S BOTHER started playing.  
  
The person casually walked down to the ramp towards the ring and stopped at the stairs next to the ring started to walk up them.  
  
Once in the ring he asked for a microphone and just stared at the fans he started talking and stated the reason he was here  
  
" I am here with good news for all the fans of the WWE and the staff and the wrestlers Vince Mcmahon is no longer the owner of the WWE i am i decided to buy out my father and i did it succesfully unlike all the others before me and from now on Vince is out of here". from under the great titron screen the tag team champions la resistance moved, walking down towards the ring, the leader of the pair, sylan grenier held a microphone to his mouth  
  
"excuse me mesiour, but what are you saying? zat mesiour bischoff is out of a job?" he asked " First of all how rude could i be i didn,t even introduce myself i am Mark the eldest offspring of Vince Mcmahon sometimes i wish i wasn't anyway that's another story for another day and to answer your query Sylvan yes Eric is keeping his job".  
  
All the fans in the arena started booing Mark's decision but Mark stared out at the crowd and then looked at La Resistance and said  
  
" Yes that might bring a smile to your faces but Stone Cold Steve Austin is also keeping his job".  
  
" Yes i have also decided on the Smackdown situation".  
  
Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler looked at each other momenterally and siad to each other "what situation".  
  
The camera's where now foicused on Mark Mcmahon and he stood there  
  
"my big announcements about Smackdown are Stephanie will keep her job Sable will wrestle and not be Stephanie's assistant instead Shane Mcmahon will be a Co-General Manager with her to even the odds on both shows".  
  
" Stone Cold if you want to wrestle again these are the stipulations you can wrestle and be Co-General Manager at the same time but the wrestling contract will have stipulations you can wrestle where and when you want and i will get you hospital treatment if you get injuried but the company is not liable to any compensaionary inquires".  
  
" I have also took the libarty of reinstating Lita and guess what Eric, Stone Cold, Stephanie and Shane none of you can fire anyone if you want to hire anyone you have to consult me, you can make what ever match you want and that sort of stuff".  
  
" Right im bored how about just for all you fans Rob Van Dam here tonight in Detroit Michigan will face Lance Storm and also Rodney Mac will face Christian for the Intercontinental Title in a street Fight".  
  
" Arivour, Couw and goodnight ".  
  
As Mark Mcmhaon walks out of the ring he says to La resistance "your sevices are not required for tonight lads you have the night off since you have defended your titles every week so far".  
  
Mark Mcmahon walks up the ramp out to the backstage area of the arena. The crowd still cheering from when Mark McMahon was out at the ring then the announcer starts " Hailing from Calgary, Alberta Canada weighing in at 240 Pounds LANCE STORM, Lance Storm's music starts and the crowd start chanting BOORING Lance looks around in disguist and carries on walking down the ring drapst over his shoulder lay the canadian flag as soon as Lance was in the ring Rob Van dam's music started playing and all the fans where on their feet shouting as loud as they can and as he got to the bottom of the ramp he raised his arms and the crowd started roaring RVD, RVD, RVD "Hailing from Battle Creek Michigan weighing in at 220 Pounds ROB VAN DAM he approached the ring and the music cut off.  
  
The referee signelled for the match to start at first they both went for the Coller Elbow Tie Up and Rob Van Dam was quick enough to get down and sweep the legs of Lance Storm with a back sweep whilst on the canvourse Rob Van Dam does a quick Leg Drop, Rob Van Dam then helps Lance to his feet and wips him in to the ropes and tries to do a clothesline but Lance ducks and Spinning Back Heel Kicks Rob Van Dam in the face.  
  
Whilst Rob Van Dam is on the canvourse Lance attempts to do the Sharpshooter but RVD quickly capotalises by inside cradling him and the referee got down The crowd and referee start to say " ONE.......TWO....." and before RVD could get the three Lance had kicked out and Lance was slowley getting to his feet and RVD boots Lance into the chest and then signals for the Five Star Frog Splash RVD jumps up onto the top rope and slowley moves to the right direction and raises his arms and shouts" RVD" then delivers the five Star Frog Splash after he holds his chest and crawls over to Lance and covers him the referee gets down and counts " ONE......TWO.......THREE". RVD had won the match the announcer starts by saying " And Your Winner Is Rob Van Dam".  
  
Rob Van Dam gets up on the middle rope and starts showing off and then goes up the ramp to the backstage area. Meanwhile, Backstage, Kane was picking up the peices of yet another broken mirror in his makeshift dressing room when the hurricane leapt in through the door  
  
"the air space here in michigan is hell for a hero like me, whas up wid dat? ." he mused, Kane groaned a reply, Hurricane dropped his arms to his sides, it seemd to him as if his monsterous friend wasn't happy that they had been teamed up once again  
  
"do not fear citizen kane, it is a super-hero's job to help people in distress such as yourself." at hurricanes word Kane lurched forwards,  
  
just as kane was about to chokeslam hurricane onto the tiled floor below coach opened the door  
  
"excuse me, excuse me, Kane, Kane, good news, mcmahon says your allowed to wear your mask tonight."  
  
at this kane relaxed allowing hurricane to struggle free  
  
"holy heartfaliure citizen kane, get ahold of yourself, the hurricane is your friend not your enemy." and with that the green clad super-hero would be leapt past coach and 'flew' off towards the parking lot  
  
the crowd still rocking from the Kane, Hurricane ordeal suddenly errupted when Val Venis music started he walked flamboyently down to the ring and up to the ring the announcer started to talk " Hailing from Las Vegas, Nevada weighing in at 245 Pounds VAL VENIS"  
  
After the ring announcer had finished Val Venis asked for the microphone and started saying to the crowd " Hello Ladies " whilst doing this he unravelled his towel form around his waist and gave the microphone bcak to the ring announcer Lillian Garcia then Goldust's music started once again the crowd got to there feet with dispare and Lillian started to say " And his tag team partner Hailing From Hollywood California weighing in at 250 Pounds GOLDUST ".  
  
Goldust walked into the ring and unrobed himself as soon as Val Venis and Goldust looked at each other Maven's music started " And there apponents first introducing weighing in at 230 Pounds MAVEN".  
  
Maven casually walks down to the ring and steps inside. Then the crowd made the loudest noise out of the lot as soon as Booker.T.'s music came on he stood at the topof the ramp and stopped and lent to his left and bounced up and flames appeared from the top of the ramp whilst this was happening lillian Garcia announced " Hailing From Houston, Texas weighing in at 250 Pounds BOOKER.T. and he slowley started walking down towards the ring as soon as the two teams were in the ring Maven and Goldust stod outside the ring for there respective teams and left Booker.T. and Val Venis to square off in the ring.  
  
Booker.T. and Val Venis have the same idea and go to Coller Elbow Tie Up but Val Venis ducks under Booker.T.'s arms and gets him in a Reverse Bare Hug, Booker.T. escapes and wips Val Venis into the ropes and drops to the floor and Val Venis steps over him, Booker.T. then gets up and Roundhouse Kicks Val Venis, Val Venis is a bit shook up by this goes to his corner and tags Goldust in. Goldust runs at Booker.T. but Booker.T. ducks and runs into Maven's boot and Booker.T. tags in Maven. Mavens starts forearming Goldust to the head and then pulls him out of the corner and rolls Goldust up into a small package the referee gets down and starts to count " ONE........TWO.....". Jerry Lawler whilst commentating on the match says " That was a slow count wasn't it". Jim Ross replies with Yes it was King". Maven grabs Goldust's head and drags him to his feet and tags im Booker.T., Goldust is bent over and Booker.T. does the scissor kick and then whilst Booker.T. pins Goldust, Maven comes in and puches Val Venis off the apron the referee gets down and counts " ONE......TWO.......THREE". " And here are you winners the team of Booket.T. and Maven as this is said Booker.T. and Maven celebrate there win in the ring and start walking towards the backstage area. Jim Ross says at the commentators Table " Comin Up Next Is A Triple Treat Match Between Steven Richards, Christopher Nowinski and Rosey From 3 Minute Warning". as the lights came back on in the arena Lilan garcia prepared to announce the next match "the next match, is scheduled for one fall and it is a triple threat match, introducing first..." as rosie & jamals 'three minutes' music started the crowd broke into boo chants, jamal trundled down towards the ring looking as maungy as usual, once he was inside the ring lillian turned towards the ramp once again "making his way to the ring, the ONLY harvard graduate in the wwe, being acomapied by Jazz, weighing in at 270 pounds....christopher nowinski." with nowinski fixing his mask at the side of the ring lilan introduced the final opponent in the triple threat match "hailing from Walingford coneticut, weighing in at 220 pounds being acompained by victoria....steven richards!" at the top of the ramp Steven waitied until his entrance music passed 'i'll show you, you'll see' he was, as always stood with his hands in an almost prayer like position, leaving victoria to walk by herself he broke into a run he rushed into the ring before the first bell had even rung steven richards had steven kicked rosey, into the turnbuckle, turning towards the ramp whered nowinski was still fixing his mask into place steven challenged him to step into the ring, but as nowinski was clambering over the ropes from out of the crowd leapt D-von and Bubba ray dudley, not looking to pleased, skidding under the drapes of the ring d-von pulled out a table, with the crowd behind them the brothers pulled nowisnki from the apron and proceeded to 3-d him through the wooden table, steven was bermused, he didn't know what to do, victoria, who had moved to his side almost imediatly when the dudleys had appeared tugged at her hair manicaly, with one hand and thrust steven over towards rosey with the other, with nothing left to do but capitolise on his situation steven heaved the great mamoth rosey into the middle of the ring, the first bell finally rang but with rosey grogy from the steven kick and nowinski out only steven was left standing, grabbing rosey by the ankles steven applied all the strength he had left in his body to spin the great man around and around before releasing him, rosey once again landed head first against the turnbuckle, victoria moved from stevens side of the ring while steven was celebrating and dragged the unconsious rosey into the centre of the ring, dropping to the floor steven richards hooked up both or roseys legs as the reft clambered into the ring "1...2...3" the ref cried, as victoria moved to his side steven released rosey and wrapped his arms around victorias legs "your next gail." victoria mouthed at the cameras." Backstage in their dressing room Rico in nothing but lilac trousers and Miss Jackie were locked in a passionate kiss when out of the corner of his eye through the mirroir infront of him rico spied Randy orton advancing on him with a steel chair, turning quickly rico pushed miss jackie into a chair behind her and spun to meet whatever punishment randy had to dish out, ducking the first swing with the steel chair rico leant forwards and kissed randy full force on the lips, pulling back he grabbed his lilac lepord print shirt and pushed randy out the door "save it for the ring randy!" he demanded vivasiously dropping the steel chair, Randy, still bewildered from rico's kiss stumbled into mr bischoffs office where he found H pinning mr bischoff against the wall, H, dropping mr bischoff , turned to the youngest member of evolution "He kissed me!" Randy spluttered collapsing into a chair "he what!" he exclaimed, randy had no intention of repeating himself, and he didn't need to, turning back from randy, H stared down at mr bischoff "rico is queer!" he demanded, mr bischoff shrugged "no ones perfect triple h, not even you." that was the wrong thing to say, but H let it drop "i won't rearrange your face if you call off this match!" he demanded, mr bischoff shook his head "take it out on him, not me!" he demanded. *////* minuets later Randy stood in the ring facing off with Rico, now fully dressed, rico had skipped down the ramp with miss jackie at his side and was now half teasing half threatening to kiss randy again, randy, who had no intention of re-living ricos' lips took two steps forwards towards rico and superkicked him, Rico staggered back towards the turnbuckle beside where miss jackie was stood "go rico!" she exclaimed trying to boost his spirit, rico wasn't done yet, pulling himself together he lurched back towards randy and grappled him to his knees before, infront of the entire michigan crowd kissing him once again, leaping back to his feet randy moved away, just like rico had anticipated, throwing off his jacket rico roundhouse kicked randy in the jaw "looks over braun any day!" he chortled, pulling randys feet from under him in the centre of the ring rico hooked him for the count, the ref, who had been a victim of a miss aimed rico kiss at the start of the match scrambled into the ring, and , along with miss jackie counted "1...2...3" Rico got to his feet and dusted himself off, standing, legs open, he celebrated his victory in true 'raining' rico style, eskimo kissing miss jackie. Backstage seeing the humiliating defeat of their young protage, Randy Orton, Ric Flair and Triple H were fully psyced for their matchs, knowing he was up next 'the nature boy' draped his long red sequined gown over himself and marched out to beneath the titron *///* Lillian Garcia cleared her throat "the next match, scheduled for one fall, introducing first from charlotte, North Carolina weighing in at 243 pounds, the Nature Boy.... Ric flair!" by the time rics music had started he was already half way down to the ring "get on with it." he hissed at the cameras, shrugging lillian turned to the titron as ric clambered into the ring, disrobed and jigged about "and his opponent from san antonio texas, weighing in at 225 pounds, the heart break kid...Shawn micheals" as the pyros shot up behind shawn micheals Ric flair lurched out of the ring, not giving hbk time to show off, clotheslining hbk Ric flair took hold of 'the heart break kids' hair and heaved him down and into the ring, hooking hbk's right leg onto the rope flair began stamping on his already weak ankle, taking hbk by the ankle ric pulled him into the centre of the ring, but before he could lock in the figure four leg lock... Randy orton, furious and humiliated came careering into the arena waving a already battered steel chair, leaping into the ring, swinging it above his head he slammed it down across shawns Seeing this act of pure mosterism the ref signalled for the bell to be rung, but this didn't stop randy from venting his frustration on hbk, seeing randy was taking his light ric joined in, the match was lost but his chance at redemption for the previous week was not Backstage Steven was knelt with his arms wrapped around victorias waist, victoria, pulling her hands through her hair screeched highly as Gail kim walked by her towards the ramp "i'll get yo gail kim, for what happened last week when you threw me out of the ring." Gail just shrugged "whatever you say victoria, but you know no one can beat me." *///* minuets later out in the ring, the womens champion, gail kim stood waiting for victoria to 'get her' at the top of the ramp the 'psyco bitch' victoria stood beside her boyfriend "no stevie babe, you stay back here, this is girls stuff." she droned to him like a master to a dog, steven nodded and slunk backstage obidiently. once down at ringside victoria slipped under the ropes, but didn't advance on gail, she stood facing off with the womens champ pulling her hands through her firey red and black hair giving gail such a manic stare that it shook the champion down to her core, as soon as the bell rang victoria snapped out of her daze and the two divas lurched at each other feline style, at first it seemed victoria's threat was nothing but smoke as gail hurricurana'd victoria knocking her to the floor, but while on the floor victoria managed to unbalanced the womens champion, pullinger herself to gails head she began pulling at the champions hair, gail kim blocked as best she could but the divas backstage had warned her, victoria was not the normalis of women competitors victorias manic style matched gails move for move, and victoria almost suceeded in taking the title in an instance with a well exicuted handspring kick, but gail managed to kick out after a 2 count, and again the math seemed to swing gails way, until in the split second it took gail to balance on the top rope victoria exicuted a three handspring kick, taking gails head in a pincer-like manover the psyco bitch of the wwe rolled her opponent up as the ref moved to them "1...2...3!" The ref counted, as the ref was handing victoria the title she snatched it from his hands and begun hugging and kissing the belt as if it was a child that had wandered away from its mother and been returned, turning to the ramp she saw steven waiting under the titron and raced to him, not giving the ref chance to raise her hand "its mine again!" she cried to him as he leapt into her arms. Backstage Test and Jericho where sat either side of christian, who was sat hugging the intercontinental title "christian calm down, your acting like an american." test moaned at his fellow canadian, but christian was having none of it "test, you don't understand, you've never been a true champion." this didn't sit well with test or with chris, jericho turned round and slapped his friend full force in the mouth "get a grip christian, tests a champion, your a champion, i'm a champion, for god sake, we're canadian." test nodded "and come on, if little spike can sleeper him, it'll be a walk in the park for a 'champion' like yourself." test said sarcastically as he and jericho got to their feet, christian leapt to his own with renewed zeal "your right test." he said "now get out their and teach that freak and his wana be super hero friend a lesson. *///* under the ark beside the titron the hurricane and kane were met by terrie, at first glance it seemed to terring that kane was patting hurricane on the chest but as she got closer she saw that kane had gagged the hurricane with a red gag, "err kane?" she asked, but kane didn't seem in a chatty mood. "hurricane, are you alright?" she asked turning to him, from under the gag a muffled sound creeped that, to terrie sounded like 'im hurri-cool erril.' she shrugged, leaping behind kane as test strode by towards the ramp *///* "the next match is scheduled for one fall and it is a tag team match." lillian garcia cried "making his way to the ring weighing in at 282 pounds from Toronto canada.....Test!" She continiued, halfway down to the ring test stopped, throwing his hands up into the air two fingering the crowd he set off three strips of fireworks, turning he waiting on the ramp for his partner "his partner from winnipeg canada.... chris jericho!" chris came bounding out from under the titron with the canadian flag draped around his shoulders as the canadian cohorts clambered into the ring their smallest opponents music began "STANT BACK, THERES A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH." it repeated as the hurricane raced down to the ring, stopping every now and then in a 'hurri- hero' pose, the gag no longer in his mouth but tied around his lead like a bandana, without waiting for kane the hurricane began circling the ring dodging swings from both test and jericho "his partner, weighing in at 326....Kane!" turning from his circles of the ring hurricane watched as the monster that was to be his partner made his way down to the ring, storming into the ring he craining his arm back as if to threaten test who yawned and ducked under the ropes, kane moved out of the ring then too, as Hurricane slid under them like the hero he was supposed to be, circling each other the two opponents then locked in a test of strength, which, with his height advantage jericho won, with a swift low blow manouver jericho managed to collpased the hurricanes knees from under him and set him up for the walls of jericho, when suddenly the hurricane managed to kick out, using the ropes Hurricane tried in vein to pull himself back onto a vertical base, he was about to let his side down, no matter how evil kane was to others and to him, jericho and test formed a more dastardly duo of vile villans, which made hurricane sick to the pit of his stomach releasing the ropes the hurricane began to furiously chop at jericho's chest, jericho returned the chops and the two battled back and forth between their sides until finally jericho managed to back away and tag test, with the swiftness he was known for the hurricane tried to jump-tag kane but was caught in mid air when test applied his signature move the 'big boot' to the chest of the hurricane, but as his scrawny partner fell to the canvas kane grabbed the hurricanes cloak which he had neglected to remove and tagged himself in est moved forwards with a swift left hook which seemed to bounce straight off of the 'big red machine' Kane returned the move by knoking test to his knees seeing his partner felled so easily jericho lunged back into the ring but was sent flying by a swift right hook from kane, regaining his balance test lunged at test who sidestepped, test consequently fell beside the hurricane, who was only just recovering from tests boot, clamering to the top rope the hurricane applied all the strength he had left and lunged at test with a off rope choke slam, leaping over the ropes clutching his chest the hurricane watched as the ref, dazed from the stumbling jericho counted "1..2..!" but three never came, jericho, who had stumbled out of the ring, had recovered the steel chair which randy orton had dropped earlier and had applied it to the back of the referee's head seeing the dastardly deed that jericho had commited the hurricane had a hurri-brainstorm, clambering back into the ring he reared back with his right hand and waited till jericho turned towards him, clamping his hand around jericho's throat he waited till kane had heaved test of the ground, and together the two old tag team champions used what the hurricane called hurri-twi power, duo choke slamming the canadian team to the matt, seeing the ref recovering the hurricane leapt over the rope and watched with baited breath as he counted "1...2...3" they had won, but kane didn't seem to care, pushing the ropes down he heaved himself over them and out of the ring, the hurricane moved to stop him but kane spun and once again threatened to chokeslam the hero if he tried to stop kane from being himself, seeing he would get no sense out of kane the hurricane leapt back into the ring and begun celebrating with the fans backstage through jericho and tests match christian had been bouncing about preparing for his match, as his sore and beaten friend limped back to his side Christian was still full of life, the motivational speach jericho had given him seemed to have worked, turning to his friends he said "better get going boyz." before ehading out of their locker room and dwon towards the ring, the last thing he heard from them was test muttering "h'es dead meat." and chris's reply "good luck, your gonna been it christian." but he didn't care, he knew they were only sore from their own loss, but he wasn't them, he had fended off worse from his old mentor ddp than he'd seem from rodney mac, but there was always that feeling in the back of his mind, the feeling that this could be the night when the old christian would rear his ugly head, the loser, the man who was always second best to his 'handsomer, smarter, stronger, fan favorite' brother edge As the crowd was rocked by the intense match before Rodney Mac's music started and the crowd immediatley started booing and jeering and Rodney mac accompanied by Theodore Long came from behind the curtain and Lillan Garcia announced " Hailing From New Orleans weighing in at 260 pounds and being acommpanied by Theodore Long ......RODNEY MAC as soon as Lillian had introduced Rodney Mac it wasn't long before Rodney and Theodore was in the ring and Theodore had his hands on a microphone "Let me holla at ya playa, ya see tonite my man Rodney Mac is going to kick that white boy's butt, see Christian he mybe a white boy but tonite your gonna see black and then your gonna back the mac believe that". As Theodore Long finishes talking on the microphone Christian's music hits and the crowd just like for Rodney Mac they boo and jeer. Lillian starts to announce " Hailing From Toronto, Ontario Canada, weighing in at 215 Pounds....... Christian As Christian is walking down the ramp he has a massive smurk on his face whilst kissing his Intercontinental Title. He gets in to the ring. At the commentators Table Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler are talking about Christian kissing his title belt they belive he is kissing his title belt goodbye. The two competitors stand in the ring and stare at each other and the referee signals for the bell to ring and Rodney and Christian lock up Rodney shoves Christian by using more upper body strength. Christian lands on the canvas and looks up at Rodney. Rodney is getting out of the ring he goes to the time keepers table and shoves him off of his chair and throws it into the ring then goes to the side of the ring and lifts up the drape and finds a Trash Can, table and other things and decides to chuck them all into the ring but Rodney doesn't see that Christian is back up to his feet and Christian has picked up a steel Chair. Rodney does not look up he decides to get into the ring by the time he looks up Christian has swung the chair over his shoulder and it is going towards his head. Christian picks up the trash can and starts to hit Rodney Mac over the head several times with it. Theodore Long decides to stand on the ring apron and Christian looks at him and decides to hit Theodore over the head with the trash can as well. Whilst Christian is preoccupied by Theodore Long, Rodney Mac takes advantage by sneaking up behind Christian and applying the black out, the referee lifts Chrisitan's arm three times and the bell rings Rodney Mac has been announced the new Intercontinental Champion and Rodney Mac picks up his newly won Intercontinental Belt and also picks up Theodore Long up at the same time and walks out. Christian stands there in the middle of the ring distroight after losing his precious title. Christian woofully walks back to the backstage area with the fans laughing him. Backstage Just after Chrisitan's title defeat, Test, Chris Jericho, Lance Storm and christian are all in the same locker room on about americans conspiracising against them Test and Chris Jericho talking about being " Screwed by The Hurricane and Kane. Lance Storm on about how he got "screwed" in his match with Rob Van Dam and Christian on about himself been " Screwed " out of his title in his match with Rodney Mac". As soon as they stop talking about being " Screwed " Scott Steiner walks past the locker room door and Test gets really annoyed and vows to get his own back on Scott Steiner by any means necessary. Lillan Garcia starts to announce the next match. " Hailing From Michigan weighing in at 255 being accompained by Stacey Keibler........Scott Steiner". His music starts and all the fans are on their feet from behind the curtain Scott Steiner and Stacey Keibler appear and start walking down to the ring as Stacey Keibler gets into the ring she gets in slowley to show off her long legs and as sonn as Scott is in the ring he starts to lift his arm up to his mouth and kisses his bisepes. The crowd go quite for a momentery second and Kevin Nash's music starts up and the fans once again get on their feet and then Lillian Garcia introduces him. " Weighing in at 325 Pounds.......Kevin Nash Once in the ring the two stared at each other and then Stacey got out of the ring and the referee signalled for the bell to ring Kevin Nash from the start, started to punch and forearm Scott Steiner to the head and Scott like wise to Kevin to and throw then Kevin started to Knee Scott in his abdomon and shoving him into the corner and started using his knee andf fist on Scott Steiner and wearing him down until he eventually went to the canvas Kevin then looked around at the crowd for a bit. Giving Scoot some time to get back to his feet and think of a different game plan Kevin then picked Scott up and used the patinant Sanke Eyes move on Steiner. Scott didn't know where he was Kevin was just about to use the Jack Kife Power Bomb on Steiner then Triple H came out of the crowd and hit Kevin Nash in the back of the head with a Sledge Hammer. Scott Steiner could not be disqualified because it was a no diqualification match Steiner went for the cover when Triple H had gone back through the crowd in which he had come from as Steiner tried to cover Kevin Nash, Test came out and Pump Handle Slammed Scott Steiner then Test left the ringside. By now both wrest;ers where on the canvas out for the count then there seemed to be abit of life in Kevin Nash as he struggled to crawl over to Scott Steiner's body and cover him the referee got down and counted 1.....2........3 Lillian Garcia then announced Kevin Nash the winner of the match. After a few minutes Kevin Nash and Scott Steiner got back to their feet and shook hands then walked out to the backstage area. *Backstage* Triple H, Randy Orton and Ric Flair are all in the same locker room and Randy Orton is still fuming about being kissed by Rico early on in the night and also losing to Rico in a one on one match whilst Ric Flair is moaning at Randy Orton about him intefering in his match saying that he would liked to of beaten Shawn Michaels on his own. Mean while Triple H turns around to them and says " Will you two shut up i have a big match next and you two can't interfere and i am against Goldberg not the easiest of people to defend your title against ". The crowd still roaring after the last match simmer down for split second until Goldberg's music starts up. Lillian Garcia announces weighing in at 283 pounds......Goldberg the fans errupte and goldberg stands in the middle of the pyros and then makes his way to the ring whilst in the ring Triple H's music started. The fans cheered, Booed and Jeered they didn't knoe what to do Triple H stood at the top of the ramp way and poored water on his head and then made his way down to the ring then onthe ring apron he put water in his mouth and spat it out into the crowd then entered the ring. Goldberg and Triple H stard each other down and Triple H gave the belt to the referee and the referee showed Goldberg the tile belt and then gave it to Lillian Garcia and then the referee signalled for the bell to ring and the match was on the way. Triple H went straight for Goldberg and Goldberg saw it coming straight away and Goldberg Clotheslined Tripl H to the canvas, Triple H got stright back up and Goldberg Clotheslined him again and then once again Triple H still got back up then Triple H ran into the ropes and produced a knee drop and Goldberg didn't got down but he was fased abit then Triple H tried it again but Goldberg saw it coming and Clotheslined him once again. Goldberg then picked Triple H up and wiped him in to the corner and started to punch and kick the champion down to the canvas below him picked him back up and started driving his shoulder into the abdomon of Triple H then decided to wait for Triple H to get back up and position him for the spear as soon as Triple H was up again Goldberg went for the spear but to only run straight into the ring post. Triple H fell to the canvas in exghuistion and Goldberg was rapped around the ring post triple H got back to his feet and started to assault Goldberg with everything he had first he Knee Dropped him, Punched him, Kicked him and then tried for the Pedigree but Goldberg flipped Triple H over his back and onto the canvas Goldberg got back up and waited for triple H to Get back up and then speared him.  
  
After that Goldberg picked Triple H up by his hair and positioned him for the Jack Hammer and he pulled it off. Goldberg covered Triple H The referee got down and counted 1......2......3 Lillian Garcia then stated the following " And your winner and your new Heveyweight Champion ......... GOLDBERG". Goldberg started to walk around the ring with his newly won title celebrating and then the camera's went down.  
  
SMACKDOWN  
  
Smackdown had just started the fireworks start off and Michael Cole and Tazz introduce the night. As soon that was over the music of Mark McMahon started and the fans where on their feet and Mark McMahon walked out to the ring and stepped through the ropes and asked for a microphone and got one. Mark McMahon started talking " I am here yes here on Smackdown and as most of you heard on Raw Stephanie McMahon is keeping her job and Sable is no longer her personal assistant but good news for Smackdown...Shane McMahon is the new co-general manager the reason for this is that Shane deserves a new chance and also to even the odds with Raw having two General Managers". " And on to another story I have managed to sign the daughter of a former WCW women's star ...Robyn Jess this is a great honour to introduce her to you". As soon as Mark had said this Tourniquet by Evanescence started playing and a young women wearing Nidia style jeans and a T-Shirt with North Carolina printed across the chest area. Robyn did a little twirl for the wwe fans to see what she looked like, Clambering onto the second rope she waved at the crowd and at the folks at home, turning back to mark McMahon she smiled sweetly After taking the offered mic from his hand she turned towards the ramp, Robyn Jess, was a pretty young girl at about 6ft with long brown hair that trickled over her shoulders in tressels, she was as eye catching as her fellow divas "Hi everyone, its great to finally be here in a wwe ring, it is a life long dream come true, it is also good to be here in Michigan, where, if memory serves, my mother first won the women's title in the wcw." turning to mark she continued "Mark, I didn't think I'd get here under your fathers rule, but with you in charge I'm sure things will be smoother for rookies like me." Turning back towards the ramp she looked up at the great titron and waved "To all my fellow smackdown wrestlers, all I can say is, look out, Shannon, matt and Sean aren't the only North Carolina star anymore." Turning she blew a kiss at Michael cole and pulled her tongue out at tazz After Robyn pulls her tongue out at Tazz she shakes hands with Mark and they leave the ring together and as they go up the ramp they turn to each other and they kiss full on and walk to the backstage. Michael Cole and Tazz at the commentators table and they are talking about Mark and Robyn kissing. Tony Chippleway starts to announce " And are next match will be for the Cruiserweight Title Introducing first hailing from Toronto, Ontario, Canada weighing in at 215 pounds...Christian". As soon as Christian's music starts the fans don't know what to do everybody thought Christian was on Raw but it seemed not. Christian gets to the ring and asks for the microphone and Tony hands him the microphone " The reason I am here is to win the Cruiserweight Title from Rey Mysterio and to show all my peeps that can win any title I want". As Christian finishes talking Rey Mysterio's music starts and the crowd erupts and he starts walking to the ring and jumps over the top rope the referee asks for the title and then shows Christian the title. The referee then signals for the bell to ring as soon as it had Christian went straight for Rey Mysterio and Rey Mysterio ducks bounces off the ropes and high cross bodies him this takes down Christian, Christian manages to get to his feet and starts kicking and punching Rey Mysterio, Rey goes down to the floor and Christian capitalises on the wore down Rey Mysterio he picks up Rey Mysterio and calls for the unprettier and manages to pull it off and gets down to cover and the referee gets down to count 1.... 2...3 Tony starts to announce " and here is your winner and your new Cruiserweight Champion.....Christian And as this announced Christian is jumping up and down around the ring and starts to walk back up the ramp towards the backstage area whilst kissing the title. Backstage Having split from mark to let him get on with running the wwe, Robyn ventured down towards the lockers, hoping to catch one or two of her fellow smackdown stars, 'Hopefully,' she thought to herself "Sean o hare, Shannon Moore or matt hardy...." the thought of coming face to face with matt hardy caused her to shudder a little, compared to the other two nc stars he was the greatest, and her idol, to boot, *////* Back ringside Tony was announcing the next match "The next match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, weighing in at 248 pounds, from west Newbury Massachusetts... John Cena...." as john's music started up the crowed almost instantly started to chant 'Cena sucks' Once ringside, as was his trademark, Cena went for a mic, waiting, momentarily for the crowds jeers to simmer he began to rap, every now and then calling on Michael coles insults to give himself a rap boost, ending the rap with his horn gesture 'word life' he turned and watched as the announcer called in his opponent "...Weighing in at 181 pounds, from Olympia Washington... spanky." Spanky burst from under the titron like a bullet from a gun, but his haste was mid way down the ramp by a flying mic from Cena, it was a new low for the thuganomix master, but it bought him enough time to throw off his baby blue jacket and crouch ready to wrestle the young fire cracker, Leaping into the ring after being momentarily stunned spanky went straight for cena's throat with a clothesline, but Cena leapt over spankys arm with easy, whipping off the ropes Cena reversed spankys own attempt back on him, just as the young star was about to super kick him in the back, with spanky on his back Cena heaved the cruiserweight onto his shoulders, everyone in the crowd couldn't believe Cena was attempting his finisher so soon "This kid gets more cocky every week tazz." cole commented, but Cena surprised the arena by back body dropping spanky over the ropes and onto the wires on the floor below, climbing onto the apron Cena elbow dropped spanky dead in the centre of his spine causing the young man to convulse under the pressure, heaving spanky up, Cena tossed him with strange ease back into the ring just as the ref was counting them out Groggy from cena's quick executed moves spanky barley made it to his feet, Cena stood before the young man trash talking him, demanding that he was unseeable, spanky managed to merely right chop cena's chest before being swept back into the air, this was it, the closing moments, high from his own confidence john raised spanky a little higher than he did most he set up for the FU, before dropping and covering the lime green shorted kid for the 1 2 3. "Here is your winner.... john Cena!" Tony cried, Cena waved his right fist in front of his face crying that he was unseeable. Backstage Minuets later, backstage, Spanky was met near the cafeteria by Robyn jess "Nice try tonight Brian." she commented, Brain smiled, almost collapsing before her, where he stood he was amazed when she managed to take his weight with only one arm, thrusting him into the chair behind him she sat beside him "So... how's life for a rookie on smackdown? I'm dying to know?" *///* As the crowd didn't know what to think of the last match Chris Benoit's music started the fans erupted Tony started to announce " Hailing Form Edmonton, Alberta, Canada weighing in at 229 pounds ... Chris Benoit". Chris Benoit started walking down the ramp towards the ring and started to get into the ring as soon as he had made his way into the ring The Undertaker's music started and the fans once again erupted and it was defining. The Undertaker appeared at the top of the ramp on his Motorcycle and started to ride down the ramp towards the ring and circled it slowly afterwards he parked it next to the ramp and slowly made his way up the steps and into the ring once in the ring the referee signalled for the bell to start the match. The Undertaker and Chris Benoit both went for Collar Elbow Tie Up and The Undertaker pushed Chris Benoit down to the canvas by using more upper body strength Chris Benoit quickly got back up to his feet and they both went for the Collar Elbow Tie Up again but Chris Benoit was wiser this time again and ducked under The Undertaker's arms and applied the Reverse Bear Hug which seemed to wear down The Undertaker and hurt his back. The Undertaker started to Reverse Back Elbow Chris Benoit to the head and Chris Benoit released the hold and the Undertaker started to Knee Benoit to the midsection and started punching Benoit to the head, Benoit fell to the canvas and was holding his ribs in agony The Undertaker picked Benoit up and grabbed his arm and started to move up the turnbuckles and walked across the ropes and dropped down on Benoit's arm. The Undertaker went to pick up Benoit and delivered the Choke slam to Benoit and picked him up once again the put Benoit between his legs and picked him up for the Last Ride. The Undertaker got down to cover Chris Benoit and the referee got down as well and counted 1.... 2.... 3 Tony started announce " And here is your winner ... The Undertaker".  
  
The Undertaker after the match walked around the ring for a bit then got back on his motorcycle and rid up to the top of the ramp and stopped and raised his arm and rode off. Backstage As Robyn sat talking with Brian who was slowly shaking off the haze of his match, she didn't notice three of the other four smackdown divas approaching then until they were stood towering over her and Bryan "Robyn Jess?" dawn Marie asked, her eyes moving every now and then to the three divas around her, Robyn got to her feet "Yeah, that's me dawn Marie." she said, sable smiled "The answer is yes, my deary, you don't want to sound like Nidia do you." she said taking Robyns hand "Where are you taking me?" Robyn demanded as she was pulled to her feet "Your gonna get introduced to the fans, diva style, and help your fellow diva's in the process." sable explained as she closed the dressing room door behind the four of them, *////* Ringside Josh Mathews, was stood centre ring looking bemused and afraid, he had been pulled from the cafeteria about the same time as Robyn, by torrie Wilson and Billy gunn who had told him that torrie needed someone fair to judge the up-coming match. Without warning Sables music began, and a procession, led by sable herself, featuring dawn Marie, Nidia, torrie Wilson, entered the arena, all wearing extremely long back robes Making their way ringside the four divas took their places, one in each corner of the ring "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a sable invitational rematch, a clothes contest...." josh trailed as sable took hold of the mic in his hand "Josh, let me explain." she said, and josh instantly released the mic and backed away to the ropes "You see, after tazz's bias decision at judgment day, me and the girls put our heads together and came up with this little number." she said, and with that she turned to the titron "You'll see each of us as we usually look then we'll remove our robes and josh will judge who looks best, its unfair on josh to ask him to look at, the bloated," at this she filled her mouth with air to symbol bloated "torrie Wilson, but she claims she's still a sableisious diva." "Ready josh deary?" Nidia asked from her corner, "But wait!" dawn Marie exclaimed with an evil smile playing on her lips "Sable, aren't we forgetting someone?" she asked, sable looked around and gasped fakely "Why dawn your right," she said, as if on cue tourniquet by evanescence started up and down the ramp walk Robyn jess, she too was clad in a long bath robe, but she also had a towel wrapped around her hair, the tressels being held back by the tightly would material "I'm here girls." Robyn recited, turning to josh she blew him a kiss, josh instantly sat on the second rope so as to let Robyn clamber in, although she looked similar to the other diva's in the ring Robyn had refused to wear heels, she had told the other divas they gave her heel burn "Ready josh?" dawn, Nidia, sable, torrie and Robyn asked as Robyn took her place between sable and torrie, josh threw his hands up in an exaggerated shrug, Sable nodded to the cameras and instantly a video reel started up, it was of dawn Marie in her last match with torrie Wilson, dawn walked into the centre of the ring beside josh and began circling him teasingly, removing her robe inch by inch she revealed a tight skinned blue sequined dress which didn't even get near her knees. Stopping beside josh she turned to the titron and the second reel started It was Nidia in HER last match with torrie, Nidia circled josh, as Nidia had and blew him a kiss before throwing off her robe, revealing a denim blue short and sports bra two piece that was practically see through. Taking her place beside dawn she nodded to the camera Sable didn't seem to josh very different to her usual revealing numbers apart she was dressed him white not black, as josh was turning to look at torrie sable forced his head to turn to Robyn "We haven't got a video reel for Robyn here, because she's new, but we have got a clip of earlier on." dawn said signalling for the camera to play her introduction to the wwe, Taking three daunting steps forwards Robyn began to un-wind the towel around her head, as she did pieces of her hair fell back about her shoulders, but she no longer had the same long mousy brown her, he hair was now shock white with a single brown streak, josh stared in awe as Robyn threw off her robe to reveal a one strapped lycra top which had the effect of her being wrapped in pure blood, the glitter splashed across the front and back of her outfit held the effect, her short shorts carried the effect, her pale skin was complimented by bolts of blue glitter and shocking blue lipstick And finally torrie stepped up, but no one gave her time to undress, lunging forwards Nidia removed the robe to reveal the same bikini that had won torrie the contest at bad blood, turning josh the four girls, Nidia, dawn, sable and Robyn began circling poor josh Mathews who didn't know what to do  
  
"Time to choose josh my dear, just go up to and kiss the three runners up and shake the hand of the winner." sable explained as the four girls split off, Nidia moving off to stand in front of torrie Josh was left frightened and bemused in the centre of the ring "Let me do it josh." tazz commented, but josh was already moving, he stepped timidly up to Nidia, scanning the ring floor for Jamie noble before kissing her cheek and was pulled into a mouth to mouth kiss, moving swiftly away josh moved to dawn Marie and received a similar reward for his trouble, looking into the centre of the ring josh couldn't decide, finally he moved to sable who didn't give him chance to hesitate, pulling him into a kiss that literally took josh off the floor, "Runners up over, who won josh?" Torrie asked scooping up his dropped mic, josh looked apologetically over at torrie whose pretty face became blemished with the flushed feeling of failure as josh moved over to the ropes where Robyn was leant "Well done Robyn, a shocking entrance on your first day girl.," the three runners up cheered as Robyn, as she had been told by the three divas, pulled josh into a passionate kiss, "And the winner..." Tony began Suddenly it dawned on torrie "You...." but before she could accuse sable of setting her up she was set upon by dawn and Nidia After the sable invitational Sean O' Hare's music started and the fans started booing and jeering. Tony started to announce " Our next match is for the United States Title Introducing First Weighing In at 285 pounds, been accompanied by Roddy Piper.... Sean O' Hare Sean started walking down towards the ring with an arrogant look on his face he entered the ring. Mr.Ass's music started and the fans erupted and Tony started to announce " And his opponent weighing In At 270 pounds the United States Champion.... Mr. Ass Mr.Ass walked towards the ring and started prancing around the ring. The two competitors just stared at each other to start with and Mr. Ass moved towards Sean O'Hare, Sean automatically ducked and came off the ropes and clothes lined Mr.Ass to the canvas. Mr.Ass then slowly got back up to his feet and the two started exchanging punches eventually Mr.Ass got the better of Sean and they locked up in a Collar Elbow Tie Up Mr.Ass went into the ropes but didn't see Roddy Piper outside the ring and he grabbed Mr.Ass's foot and Mr.Ass went straight to the canvas. Sean quickly capitalised and Elbow Dropped Mr. Ass to the back of his head Mr.Ass rolled out of the ring to recuperate but Sean distracted the referee and Roddy Piper hit Sean over the head a couple of times with a steel chair. Sean got out of the ring and picked up Mr.Ass and rolled him back into the ring and covered him the referee got down to count 1.... 2 and Mr.Ass kicked out. Sean picks Mr.Ass back up and Mr.Ass starts to fight back then whips him into the corner as Mr.Ass runs at Sean, Sean pulls the referee in the way and Mr.Ass inadvertently hits the referee whilst the referee is down Roddy Piper gets in the ring and hits Mr.Ass on the back of his head with a steel chair and Mr.Ass falls straight to the canvas and Sean pulls the referee over and covers Mr.Ass and the referee counts 1.... 2...3 Tony starts to announce " And your winner and new United States Champion... Sean O' Hare. The fans start booing and jeering and Sean O'Hare and Roddy Piper walk back up the ramp way and back to the backstage area. Backstage Robyn strolled backstage after the sable invitational, followed by a rather dazed looking josh Mathews As she was strolling down towards the locker room Sean o hare grabbed her violently from behind "Hey missy.... hear your from my neck of the woods." he hissed as Roddy piper led josh away, Robyn turned as best she could in his grip "Yeah, I'm from North Carolina, what's it to you O'Hare?" she asked, Sean turned her in his grip and took her by the shoulders, pulling her towards him "A lot actually, you see, I've been on the look out for someone on my level." he said, releasing one of her shoulders he grabbed her just below the jaw, As he was about to force a kiss on her he was thrown aside by a firmer grip, Looking up, Robyn couldn't believe her eyes, stood beside her, no taller than herself was Shannon Moore, and holding seans neck in a pincer like grip stood matt hardy 


	2. chapter 2

"The lady tired to say no shean, so take no." he said forcing Sean down the hallway, turning back Sean scowled "Matt Hardy, your times gonna come." he said before staggering away clutching the back of his neck. Turning back to Robyn Matt moved a stray strand of white hair out of her pale face "Not every male wrestler from NC is like that Robyn I assure you." Shannon said, but he was blocked out of her view by matt Robyn stared up at the sole remaining member of the hardy boyz in the wwe and smiled "Thank you.," she mumbled, Matt shrugged "One north Carolina to another." he said, and with that he took of down towards the ring, turning to Shannon Robyn looked puzzled "But Shannon Moore, I thought Sean was from North Carolina?" she asked, Shannon shrugged "That's mats way of ending conversations quickly, he doesn't always think things out." he said, turning towards the male changing rooms he turned back only momentarily "See you around Jess." he said. //// Out in the ring by now Matt Hardy was locked in a test of strength with Eddie Guerrero, breaking eddies grip on his hands he whipped Latino heat into the ropes and followed through with a drop kicked which knocked Latino heat to the floor, stopping only momentarily to stare down at Eddie and cry "I'm version one!" and throw up his hands in V1 matt carried on with the assault capitalising as best he could matt clambered to the top rope and leapt for an elbow drop, but Latino heat dodged and matt's elbow hit the canvas, momentarily stunned matt allowed himself to be pulled into a chin lock by Latino heat which lasted for about a minuet before matt managed to once again break Latino heats hold, scrabbling to his feet, Matt set Eddie up for the twist of fate but Eddie reversed and shoved matt into the ropes, as matt was thrown back toward Latino heat, Latino heat held his arm outstretched for a clothesline, but matt had had his move reversed enough times to know what to do next, and the two combatants ended up clothes lining each other, Turning over matt scrambled over towards Latino heat and rolled him up for the count "1...2...3" "Here is your winner, matt hardy.... version one!" as the crowd cheered matt clambered to the ropes to celebrate Backstage In the now co-general managers office Stephanie sat behind her desk with Zac gowan in the chair before her "I can't believe this is happening, he's supposed to be here, he's always like this." she complained, Zac sighed "When was the last time you and Shane worked together?" he asked "During the alliance." she replied, Zac nodded "And you don't think you'll be able to work with him since then?" he asked, steph shrugged "Shanes never been one for teamwork." she replied //// After the last match the fans where still amazed and shouting Rikishi's music started and the fans started cheering he made his way to the ring and stood inside and asked for a microphone and he asked " Why am I out here". As soon as Rakishi had asked that question Mark McMahon came out and started talking into the microphone he had brought out with him " Rakishi I am doing what I did on Raw you and someone else will fight a tag team I pick out of a hat and wrestle each other tonight " As Mark said this he put his hand into a hat and pulled out a piece of paper he then announced who it was who would be teaming with Rakishi. " And the person is... A-Train". A-Train's music started and all the fans started booing and jeering A-Train then made his way down to the ring. Mark McMahon the turned to his hat again and pulled out another piece of paper " And one of your opponents will be Rhyno ". As soon as Rhyno's music started the fans went mad and Rhyno made his way to the ring. Mark then went to his hat for the final time and pulled out yet another piece of paper. " And his tag team partner is Shannon Moore". Shannon's music started and the fans started cheering as he mad his way down to the ring. The match got on the way it was Rhyno and Rakishi that started the match Rhyno started out by exchanging blows with each other and Rakishi eventually Back Body Dropped Rhyno. Rhyno managed to get back to his feet and tag in Shannon and as soon as Shannon came in he immediately Drop Kicked Rakishi and then did the Drop Toe Hold and then a Cobra Clutch. Rakishi didn't seem to be all that well and crawled to his corner and tagged in A-Train, A- Train went straight for Shannon but Shannon was smart and ducked and Drop Kicked A-Train it seemed to faze A-Train slightly. And then Shannon Chop Blocked A-Train and then kicked A-Train in the abdomen and then signalled for the twist of fate and pulled it off as Shannon went for the cover Rhyno came in and knocked Rakishi off the side of the ring apron and the referee got down and counted 1...2...3 Tony then announced " Here are your winners Rhyno and Shannon Moore ". As the match had finished Rhyno and Shannon Moore walked out of the ringside and went back to the backstage area. "The next match is scheduled for one fall, and it is a none title tag team even." Tony noted to the audience "Introducing first at a combined weight of 492 pounds, being accompanied by shaniqua, from Columbus Ohio.... the basham brothers!" As Doug and Danny waited on the ramp for shaniqua their music was quickly replaced by that of their opponents, as Shelton and Charlie began to emerge it was obvious they were in no mood for pleasantries, and so Tony quickly announced them "And their opponents, at a combined weight of 490 pounds, the tag team champions, Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas!" And the match was under way, as the two members of each team exchanged blows on the ramp shaniqua just made it passed them to ringside, Throwing Danny basham into the ring Shelton leaped over the ropes and landed a flat cross body on him, Charlie meanwhile was still busy exchanging chops with Doug on the rope, so much so that as the bell finally rang the two 'leaders' of the tag teams had to be separated by the referees on threat of disqualification Rolling Danny up for the pin Shelton listened intently as the ref counted, he nearly caught a three count before Doug pulled him out of the ring, as he slid he grabbed Doug by the seat of the pants and pulling him to the ground, as the ref was trying to separate the brawl on the outside of the ring Charlie Haas had ducked under the apron and recovered a chair and was now beating Danny basham over the head with it, but as the ref looked up Charlie pulled a card from los guerrero's hand book and gave the dazed Danny the chair and collapsed to the canvas, The ref demanded an instant bell, awarding the victory to the former team angle After the Former Team Angle versus The Basham Brothers match the crowd was still roaring and The Big Show's music started the crowd started to boo and jeer it seemed like the crowd didn't like The Big Show. The Big Show started to walk down towards the ring and stepped up the stairs and into the ring. As soon as The Big Show was in the ring Brock Lesnar's music started the crowd went wild and the announcer started " And this match is for the WWE Title already in the ring the.... Big Show and now coming down the ramp the WWE Champion.... Brock Lesner. Brock started to walk towards the ring up the stairs and into the ring the two competitors looked at each other before the referee signalled for the bell to ring. The Big Show straight away started to punch Brock and Short Arm Clothesline him to the canvas Brock looked up at The Big Show and the Big Show started pounded down on Brock next The Big Show then picked Brock up by his head put Brock started to elbow The Big Show in the abdomen and then started to Shoulder barge him in the stomach and barged him into the corner and carried on shoulder barging him The Big Show pushed Brock away with his strength and Brock kicked The Big Show in the stomach and lifted him up for the F5 and delivered. The referee got down for the count 1...2...3 The announcer, announce "And here is your winner and still the WWE Champion ... The Next Big Thing...Brock Lesnar And after the match Brock started to celebrate his successful title defence and then walked back up the ramp to the backstage area. Backstage As the lights went down from brocks match a black limo pulled up out in the parking lot, Stood at the door Robyn jess opened it, and as she and the entire crowd watched Shane McMahon stepped out "Its good to see you Shane." Robyn greeted, Shane nodded but didn't speak "Your a little late, the shows almost over." Robyn continued, Shane shrugged "Better late than never I say, right jess?" he asked, kissing her annoyingly on the cheek, Robyn grimaced, she didn't like being called jess unless she had said someone could call her it "Shane, where in.. Where have you been?" Stephanie demanded storming up towards the limo, Shane shrugged "Paying our father a visit steph, he's fuming." Steph just shrugged "He exploited us, I'm glad mark repaid the favour." Robyn who had moved behind Shane to shut the door coughed "I'll leave you two alone.," she said, /// Back ringside Tony was introducing the next and final match of the night, already in the ring, huddled in a circle were the f.b.i, Johni Stamboli, Chuck Palumbo and their leader Nunzio, they had been waiting for this match for a long time, "And they're opponent, weighing in at 340 pounds hailing all the way from Australia.... Nathan Jones!" As Nathan's music began the three members of the f.b.i clambered their separate ways out of the ring and set about the aussie, just like they had before his leave of absence, but strangely the old attack didn't seem to work, with a swift thrust of his left hand Nathan dislodged chucks grip around his neck, and with only one kick he sent Johni flying into the barrier, Nunzio, who was laid on the ramp between Nathan's legs trying to pull him over got the worst treatment, as Nathan brought his foot back from kicking Johni he brought it down in a swift low blow manoeuvre on Nunzio, Seeing their leader felled without Nathan even breaking a sweat, the battered Johni stamboli and chuck palumbo leapt up onto the barrier and waved into the crowd, As if on cue big show trundled out of the crowd fresh from his match with Brock knocking fans left and right, Pulling Nathan from his knee where he was setting about Nunzio, big show heaved him up as high as he could before choke slamming him straight over the barrier, and roared The two biggest f.b.i members still very soar, clambered down from their side of the barrier, and, with the help of the big show, set about Nathan Jones as Nunzio was pulling himself to his feet, still clutching his crotch, As the lights went down tazz was heard to say "The undertaker is NOT gonna be happy about this."  
  
7th July, Miami, Florida, wwe RAW live!  
  
As the camera's panned down from the ceiling to the arena floor Chris Jericho's flamboyant introduction was heard "Ladies and gentlemen... hold it! We're in Florida so shouldn't it be swamp rejects?" As the crowd boo's Chris strolled round the ring flaunting his walking style, turning to the jeritron 5000 "I wanna begin by showing you a clip from last week, where we were royally screwed," he said gesturing to the screen. At the end of the reel Jericho schoughed "See, screwed, and by those two masked freaks no less." Turning to face across from the jeritron 5000 he glared into the camera "But I wasn't the only one to get screwed, so, to prove my point, I would like to introduce to you a great man, in every sense of the word," as Jericho finished speaking tests music began to play and the 6ft 6 Canadian wrestler trundled down towards the ring, Once inside it looked as though the two Canadian wrestlers were at odds after last week, taking the 2nd mic test raised it to his mouth "Chris..." test trailed "you were so totally right about last week, just another example of Americans screwing us Canadians" Jericho hooked his leg under the footrest of his stool and sat down "So right." he said as test advanced on him, All of a sudden Jericho got back to his feet and stepped to test "But two weeks ago was great test, simply great." he said with his trademark schough, test smiled as the two friends embraced, "Stacey didn't know what hit her..." Before Jericho could finish gloating they was joined in the ring by Trish Stratus and Gail Kim, neither seemed too pleased with Jericho's handling of the situation between test and Stacey, snatching the mic from Jericho's hand Trish moved towards him "Jericho, how could you." she moaned at him. Gail Kim, a rookie of three weeks kept her eyes fixed on test, he was known for breaking the rules about fighting divas and she had a feeling the highlight reel would be no acceptation "Okay, I admit, you guys did get pretty screwed last week, but that's no reason to bring up what test did to Stacey two weeks ago, it was brutal and barbaric." Trish continued, Test, who had moved closer towards Gail Kim, turned "Come off it Trish, are you telling me, you'd rather go out with an American freak like Steiner than me?" he exclaimed, Trish smirked "Exactly." Trish had turned from Jericho and was now stood with her back to him, without warning Jericho grabbed Trish's arms and forced them behind her back, it seemed he had seen where his friend was going, on cue test forced a lips to lips kiss on Trish, Seeing this Gail Kim reacted quickly racing round to Jericho and low blowing both men with one move before pulling Trish out of the ring leaving Chris Jericho and test laying in almost fetal positions in the ring. Backstage "Tell me again baby?" Victoria asked insanely as Steven recited to her exactly what was gonna happen in his match "We're gonna humiliate him!" "Who you gonna humiliate boy, you ain't got the b.b.b.balls to take me on." before Steven could reply cockily goldust pushes him out of the way and goes to kiss Victoria, but receives a slap straight across the face from the psychotic diva, the force of her blow causes him to cry out "sanctuary' and run off in the direction of the parking lot *///* Out in the ring the highlight reel debris including the two Canadian wrestlers had been moved to allow the first match to begin, stepping into the ring Lillian Garcia began introducing the next match "The next match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from wallingford Connecticut weighing in at 220 pounds.... being accompanied by his girlfriend Victoria.... stevie Richards." Storming down to ringside Steven waited at the bottom of the steps for Victoria to clamber in, following her Steven embraced her and together they turned as Lillian introduced goldust "And his opponent, weighing in at 250 pounds, from Hollywood California.... goldust." As goldust music began the crowd expected the gold show off to stride out dressed in his wig and robes, but the man who walked down the ramp was wig- less. The match began when Victoria & Lillian moved out of the ring, locking hands in a test of strength with goldust, stevie waited until the ref was right between them before releasing goldust and falling into an almost fetal position below the nearest turnbuckle, shaking and shivering Steven tried to keep the ref's attention as long as he could While her boyf played his mental state for what it was known Victoria slipped into the ring, creeping up behind a bewildered gold dust she tapped him on his right shoulder, as he turned she pulled him into a passion lacking kiss, shocked and bewildered goldust melted into vicotiras lips, leaving his guards down, just as the psychotic pair had hoped, with a swift low blow Victoria caused gold dust to release her and double in pain, spitting the paint out of her mouth Victoria slipped under the ring and waved to Steven that gold dust was subdued, To the shock of the ref and to the crowd, Steven leapt back to his feet as if nothing had happened, with the crowd and the ref following him with their eyes Steven moved in front of the ref, and, waiting till goldust had almost totally straightened up, Steven kicked him with all the force he had in his feet, Slipping in behind the ref Victoria tapped the ref on the shoulder, when he turned she locked him into another of her deadly kisses whim Steven set gold dust up for goldust own move, but, to add a more deadly touch to the move Steven Richards took a few steps back before rushing towards the hung up gold dust before using a swift and sharp forward kick in place of golddusts regular kick, Seeing Steven dragging gold dust into the centre of the ring and rolling him up, Victoria released the ref and slipped under the ropes to let the ref count "1...2...3" Their plan had worked, and as Lillian Garcia announced Steven the winner Steven, getting ever so slightly jealous of Victoria kissing both gold dust and the ref, although it had been for his benefit, turned around, releasing Lillian's grip on his hand and locked her into a French kiss After the last match the fans where booing and jeering. The announcement started " Hailing From Blackpool, England... weighing in at 245 pounds... William Regal ".  
  
As soon as that was announced the crowd started booing and jeering they hadn't seen William Regal for quite a long time and they didn't like him anyway. As William Regal walked down to the ring he looked at the fans in disgust and got to the steps he walked up them slowly getting into the ring. Not long after Regal had got into the ring Shawn Michaels's music started and the fans erupted it was deafening. He came from behind the curtain and pranced around on top of the stage and walked down to the ring arrogantly and stopped at the steps and charismatically walked up them and stepped into the ring, slid his left leg slightly down and the pyros went off. After he had show boated the two competitors stared at each other and the bell rang the two went for the test of strength and HBK out smarted him and swept his legs and slid over regal's body and put him in a Head Lock. William Regal reached out and grabbed the bottom rope, which meant HBK had to let the hold go. Regal quickly got back up to his feet and HBK and Regal went for the Collar Elbow Tie Up but this time Regal ducked under HBK's arms and used the Reverse Bear Hug this wore down HBK Regal then punched HBK in the back and grounded HBK to the canvas and started to kick HBK whilst he was on the canvas. HBK took his time to get back up to his feet and started to build up some motivation by fighting back and punched his way. Which managed to wear down Regal, HBK then started the assault on Regal and then whilst Regal was on the canvas he started the stamp his leg on the canvas and it looked like he was going to do Sweet Chin Music as soon as William Regal got up HBK produced Sweet Chin Music and HBK covered William Regal the referee got down and counted 1...2...3 The announcer started to announce " And here is your winner The Heartbreak Kid.... Shawn Michaels". As soon as Lillian had said that HBK was prancing around the ring celebrating his victory and then left to get to the backstage area. Backstage As the crowd cheered hbk out of the arena, the world tag team champion's la resistance were preparing for their match against the Hurricane and yet another unknown partner "For a super hero, he is super dumb." rene volunteered to his partner, sylvan nodded "he doesn't know wen to give up." "Well den, we'll ave to show im when." rene replied ///// In the ring Lillian was announcing their match "the following is a none title tag team match.485 pounds introducing first, from Paris France at a combined weight of.. They are the world tag team champions La Resistance." as the champions strutted cockily down to the ring the crowd booed' it was a if at any minuet someone was going to hurl a rotten tomato at the two French men As rene and sylvan removed each others cowls Lillian introduced their opponents  
  
"and, their opponents, at a combined weight of.466 pounds being accompanied by Stacey Keibler.Scott Steiner and the hurricane" as the two men and their beautiful entered the arena shaking hands before splitting off to do their separate entrances, la resistance looked back and laughed  
  
"couldn't the little squirt for one pic someone he fits in wid?" rene wondered as Scott held down the ropes for Stacey to climb through as the hurricane leapt onto the top rope It seemed, once the bell had rung Scott Steiner and sylvan had the same idea and go to Collar Elbow Tie Up but sylvan ducks under Steiner's arms and gets him in a Reverse Bare Hug, Steiner easily escapes and whips sylvan into the ropes and drops to the floor and sylvan steps over him, Steiner then gets up and Roundhouse Kicks sylvan, who is a bit shook up by this goes to his corner and tags rene in.  
  
Rene runs at Steiner. But Steiner. Ducks and rene runs into the hurricanes boot and Steiner tags in hurricane Hurricane starts forearming rene to the head and then pulls him out of the corner and rolls rene up into a small package the referee gets down and starts to count " ONE...TWO..." Jerry Lawler whilst commentating on the match says, " That was a slow count wasn't it". Jim Ross replies with Yes it was King". Hurricane grabs Rene's head and drags him to his feet and tags in Steiner; rene is bent over and Steiner. Uses the super kick and then whilst Steiner. Pins rene, hurricane comes in and punches sylvan off the apron the referee gets down and counts " ONE...TWO...THREE". " And here are you winners the team of Scott Steiner. And the hurricane as this is said Steiner. And hurricane celebrates their win in the ring and start walking towards the backstage area, the hurricane stopping every now and then in a 'Hurri pose'. After the last match the fans were still exicted for more wrestling madness the Lillian started to announce. " This match is for the intercontinental Championship. Hailing from Battle Creek Michigan weighing in at 220 pounds.....ROB VAN DAM RVD's music started and the fans were on their feet cheering and then RVD showed his face around the curtain started arrogantley walking down to the ring he stopped at the bottom then raises his hands and the crowd started to shout RVD....RVD.....RVD. RVD then stepped into the ring. After a couple of seconds Rodney Mac's music started and Theodore Long's voice was heard " Let my holla at yeah playa ". By the time Theodore Long had stopped talking RVD was half way up the ramp and clotheslined Rodney Mac he fell to the ramp and started rolling down the ramp way. RVD started to follow Rodney down to the ring and they both eventually got into the ring then the referee signalled for the bell and the amtch was under way. RVD capitalised by kepping Rodney grounded by using a couple of quick leg drops and then a Rolling Thunder. After this Rodney was clutching his stomach and could bearley get up RVD then signalled for The Five Star Frog Splash and jumped up to the top rope and then lept and landed The Five Star frog Splash and crawled over to Rodney Mac and covered him the referee got down and counted 1...2....3.. " And here is your new Intercontinental Champion...... ROB VAN DAM." After the announcement RVD was jumping for joy that he had just won the Intercontinental Championship he then started to walk up the ramp to the backstage area. backstage in Rico & miss jackie's dressing room steven richard was sat infront of the vanity mirror with rico stood behind him playing with his curtians, next to him, in front of a 2nd vanity mirror sat victoria, she too was being preened, but by miss jackie, as steven richards got to his feet Randy orton burst in and ran full force at rico knocking him over the chair and into the mirror, miss jackie screamed, steven pulled the two girls into the nearest corner as rico and randy warred, rico looked to be getting the worst from the fight, his head was bleeding, and it was smudging his make-up "Stevie, baby?" victoria asked, and without a word steven leapt into the fight, prying randy away from rico, rico spluttered a thank you before collapsing to the floor. steven pushed randy out the door and locked it behind him. Out in the ring lillian garcia was announcing the stipulation for the next match was an ndsm (no disqualification no submission) with Rodney mac already in the ring lillain introduced his opponent "introducing first, weighing in at 150 pounds, spike dudley..." As the match began, Hurricane kept Theodore long in the corner of his eyesight, he knew the 'man' hater would try something soon, and he was right, for the minuet after spike kicked out of the blackout Theodore lunged into the ring, hurrcane slipped in to but ignored spike who was trying to run on Rodney's face and ran straight at Theodore long close lining the agent who slid right out of the ring, jumping over the ropes hurricane returned to his vigil of the match, turning every now and then to deal with Theodore long, suddenly, on one such occasion he was sent flying into the security wall by spike who had, without warning, been tossed like salad out of the ring, as hurricane scrambled out from under the unconscious wrestler his mind was racing, throwing off his cape, clambering onto the top rope, balancing as best he could he waited for Rodney to turn his attention to his agent, the minuet Rodney's back was turned hurricane leapt of the rope, turning in mid air the young wrestler Swanton bombed the undefeated black Mac As hurricanes body flew through the air the crowd went silent, even jerry 'the king' didn't know what to say and if he did, didn't have the words to say it, reeling from the adrenaline rush, hurricane slipped under the ropes, the Swanton bomb had given him an epiphany, pulling spike over his shoulders he slipped the short Dudley into the ring and laid his body over Rodney's before yelling at the ref to count, before clambering back onto the top rope just in case, "1.2" the ref cried, 3 never came, Rodney Mac kicked out with strange ease "Bitten one shame on me bitten twice shame on you." hurricane chuckled to himself watching as spikes limp body fell away and Rodney Mac tried in desperation to pull himself up so he could prevent the would be super-hero from repeating the high risk move, but it was no use, he was too groggy, as his hands came away from the 2nd rope hurricane let fly with a 2nd Swanton bomb, executed as accurately as the first "Woohoo!" the crowd cried as the hurricane twinged from the impact, Scrabbling off the now subdued Rodney Mac, hurricane reached for the legal man, spike Dudley "here is your winner, spike dudley!" backstage Rodney mac limped backstage, furious at being made to fight twice by his agent Theodore even after losing his title. *//////* The fans still rocked from the last match start to look up at the titontron and " Holla if yeah Here Me " scearchs out of the large speackers and the fans started screaming first " Stacey Keibler walked out first and then Big poppa Pump Scott Steiner waked from behind the curtain. And they started walking down the ramp and towards the ring and up the stairs to the ring. After Scott had entered the ring Dave Batista walked from behind the curtains and the crowd was stunned because Batista had not been seen for a long time and batista walked down towards the ring and went into the ring. Once in the ring Batista and Scott Steiner looked each other up and down and then the referee signals for the bell to ring and the match was under way and they both go for the Coller Elbow Tie Up and Batista wins the test of strength and Scott is pushed back a little Scott comes round and looks at Batista and runs and Clotheslines Batista and then capitalises by using a couple of Elbow Drops and then tries for a pin the referee gets down and counts 1....2 and Batista kicks out of the pinfall and Scott starts to kick Batista but it doesn't come to any avail. Batista then starts to punch and kick his way out of the predicument and Scott starts to reel back and forward and then Batista Clothes lines Scott and then picks him up for the power slam but Scott revereses the move and Scott Frankensteiners Batista and covers him the referee gets down and starts to count 1...2....3 " And here is your winner BIG POPPA PUMP SCOTT STEINER " Scott starts to parade around the ring and whilst Scott is in the ring evolution starts to run down towards the ring and start to beat up Scott Steiner. Stacey quickly gets out of the ring whilst her beloved is been beaten up by Evolution they then kick Scott Steiner out of the ring and Triple H quickly gets a microphone. " Yes Batista is back with Evolution and if anyone things they are good enough to take us down then bring it on. backstage Rosey was stood in the shadows of a pile of crates watching as evolution laid into d-von dudley, he didn't know what to do, he knew the hurricane had told him once before that now jamal had left he had a chance to change, to do the right thing, but, he thought, what was the right thing, he didn't like evolution, but he didn't like d-von dudley either, for it was thanx to the dudleys that jamal left and rico went solo. //////// a few minuets later out in the ring lillian had handed the microphone to the special guest announcer, 'the hurricane' who was now waiting for d-von to limp down to the ring, when d-con was in the ring the hurricane shook hands with him before turning towards the ramp "and his opponent, in his third match as a singles wrestler.... rosey!" he cried as rosey trundled down to the ring, with his cloak billowing behind him the hurricane stepped under the ropes and onto the apron as the ref began the match. as rosey and d-von locked in a test of strength the hurricane perched himself on the turnbuckle to get a better veiw of the match. rosey got the upper hand almost imediatly, the beating d-von had taken from evolution working to his advantage and to d-vons disadvantage, the hurricane sighed as rosey tossed d-von over the ropes like bad cabbage and clambered out himself, rosey momentarily smiled at the hurricane before turning back and violently throwing d-von head first into the steel steps infront of them, d-von tried to shake off the red haze that had gathered around his eyes, but it was a futile atempt at a come-back, rosey already had the match well in hand, throwing d-von back into the ring he clambered up onto the top from and proceeded to top rope splash the dizzy dudley boy, as the ref counted rosey could have yawned out loud he was so bored, but with a sly smile on his face the ex 3 minuet warning member pulled d-von up and tossed him over the ropes onto the steel ramp. the hurricane leapt from the turnbuckle and infront of rosey holding the mic "holy extinguished hurri light rosey, rosey, how could you?" he exclaimed, rosey turned, but he didn't seem to have enjoyed the dastardly deed he had just perpatrated "Hurricane, thank you for helping me see my chance to change my style in the eyes of the fans, but its just not me, i'm sorry i'm not the guy your looking for," he said, hurricane rested his hands on his hips and his conserned looked turn stern "holy...." "hypocrite, i know." rosey said, Hurricane turned, his cloack accidentally billowing in roseys face "i once thought you had the light of truth and justice inside you, but now i see, you are as much of a vile villan as you were in three minuet warning!" he said, as he spoke the lights went down, as they cmae back up rosey saw that he was alone in the ring. After the last match the fans were doumbfounded. Evolution's music started and the fans started booing and jeering and Randy Orton walked from behind the curtain by himself for once. He made his way to the ring with an arrogant smurk on his face. He stepped into the ring and Goldberg's music started and the fans errupted and then Goldberg appeared from behind the curtain and raced towards the ring. But as soon as he started to run down the ramp he was attacked from behind by Ric Flair, Triple H and Batista. Goldberg looked like he had no chance of making it to the ring never mind him winning the match. The referee came out of the ring and told the other members of Evolution to leave ringside. Whilst this is happening Randy orton sneaks out of the ring and sets about Goldberg and throws him into the ring and starts to punch and kick Goldberg while he is on the canvas. Goldberg starts to fight back and Randy Orton tries to keep the pressure on goldberg by and couple of quick Elbow Drops and Legs Drops. Goldberg is still on the canvas and starts to get up off of the canvas and starts to fight back and pushes Randy into the the turnbuckle and starts to drive his shoulder into the abdomon of Randy Orton and walks towards the oppisite corner and waits for Randy orton to get up and runs and spears Randy Orton to the canvas then raises his right hand and does a cut throat tease and signals for the Jack Hammer and then delivers and Goldberg covers Randy Orton and the referee gets down to count 1...2...3. " And here is your winner the World Heaveyweight Champion GOLDBERG". Whilst Goldberg is still in the ring Mark Mcmahon starts walking down to the ring acompannied by Lita and the two walk down towards the ring. They both get into the ring and Mark Mcmahon asks for a microphone and Looks at Randy Orton and Goldberg and asks them both to stay around the ringside. " I am here to ask the WWE locker room to come down to the ringside area and if anyone starts fighting you will be fired instantly". As he says this all the WWE superstars walk down the ramp towards the ring and Lita exits the ring and to the ringside area. " I have a couple of wrestlers that have just signed either again for RAW or they are here for the first time ever " " Introducing first from North Carolina a former WWE European Champion, Intercontinental Champion, Hardcore Champion and Tag Team Champion....... JEFF HARDY." " But wait there that isn't it i have more for you fans and superstars introducing a former WWE Tag Team Champion, Interconinental Champion and Heaveyweight Champion .... BRET HART." As before the crowd errupted for the return of Bret Hart as well as Jeff Hardy the fans seemed extatic about both of the superstars returns. " Next is a former Heaveyweight Champion and WCW Heaveyweight Champion...... THE IMMORTAL HULK HOGAN " the fans were on there feet once again And finally someone who has never step foot in a WWE ring before former WCW Heaveyweight Champion .... STING The crowd didn't know what to do. " See i look for talented wrestlers experienced or rookie and that concludes my announcement for tonight ". As soon as Mark Mcmahon walked up the ramp " I never siad you couldn't fight when i am away from the ring know did i". As soon as he said that the whole RAW rosta start fighting in the ring and ringside area and then RAW went off air.  
  
[u]Smackdown, 10th July, Orlando, Florida[/u] as the fireworks explode the crowd go wild as the smackdown symbol jumps around on the titron screen, in the centre of the ring stood Matt Hardy version one, with shannon, as always, faithfully at his side, matt is shaking hands last weeks signing Robyn Jess, Robyn looks ready to faint, it is the highest honour she could have ever have imagined to be asked to mixed tag team with shannon and matt. as Matt turns to state he will start the match Billy gunns 'mr ass' music starts "the first match is scheduled for one fall, and is a inter-gender six man tag match, introducing first, at a combined weight of 430 pounds alongside torrie wilson, Billy Gunn and Rey Mysterio.... and in the ring at a combined weight of 400 pounds, alongside Robyn jess, from Cameron North Carolina.... Shannon Moore and Matt Hardy.... Version 1!" the crowd was of mixed minds about the young diva, she was a newbie to their eye, but as matt and shannon were announced the crowd knew exactly what they thought and showed it. as Torrie, Rey & Billy entered the ring, Matt wasted no time racing at Rey Mysterio, Robyn & shannon slipped under the ropes, shannon circled the ropes following matts every twist and turn, Robyn scrambled up onto the nearest turnbuckles and perched there not really setting up for a move, but ready to follow through if matt called on her. torrie watched robyn from her teams side of the ring "rookie show off." torrie hissed, but billy didn't agree, he liked the angle he had of robyn jess just then, out of the corner of their eyes both shannon and robyn saw matt fall into the middle rope, rey moved to dial up the 619, but he had chosen a bad side to dial from, robyn set up and leaped into a drop kick which knocked rey through the ropes, shannon, who was the only NC team member on the outside of the ropes took his cue and began laying into rey who had hit his head on the barrier, Robyn Jess, no matter how knew, knew what to expect from rey and his team, and so, while billy was trying to defend rey, Robyn hooked her head under matts arm and pulled him from the middle rope back to his feet, she knew she was probably dissapointing him by helping him not winning the match but she didn't mind, as Matt slipped under the ropes Torrie came careering in, the ref had seen the strange underarm tag and was ready for the divas part of the match, robyn deflected torries attepmts to grab her tightly pulled hair, catching torrie off guard with a swift boot to the chest robyn, ignoring any jeers from the crowd or gasps from shannon or matt set up for the twist of fate, she was smiling from ear to ear, but her jovial expresion vanished when torrie blocked, Robyn was getting angry with the playboy cover girl "don't want anyone to have the spotlight if their not you right torrie?" she demanded scragging torries hair back and leg sweeping her, shannon smiled, he had been ready to leap into the match and as robyn raced back to the ropes to tag in he was there ready, leap frogging onto the turnbuckle shannon waited as torrie snail trailed her way back to her corner, he wasn't like test from raw, he wouldn't hit a girl, but soon he got his wake up call, Billy gunn jumped over the ropes, fresh from diving over the barrier, shannon mesaured up the distance between himself and billy, but before he could drop kick billy, billy got his legs taken out from under him, looking to the side shannon smiled, matt and robyn had double teamed, "Halo!" robyn cried pounding the apron, shannon moore wasn't the type to disapoint a lady, espcially one from his own state, and, after shifting his fotting on the turnbuckle a little let fly with the halo.  
  
as shannon covered billy for the count Robyn stepped onto the apron, she had seen rey duck under the apron, suddenly he appeared behind matt with the cruiser weight belt round his waiste, spinning to face him, robyn drop kicked the cruiserweight champion. as she dusted her gold trousers down she heard the ref beating the canvas, turning she and matt counted along with him and shannon " 1....2...3!" Robyn couldn't control herself anylonger,she leapt into the ring and, grabbing shannon from the floor, pulled him into a hug, before pulling away and shaking his hand "shannon moore, your the greatest." she muttered, but her words faded as Matt scrabbled under the ropes "that was some footwork there robyn." shannon hissed to him as matt broke the refs hold on both robyn and shannons wrists and replaced the refs hands with his own, throwing their arms into the air matt almost pulled robyn off the canvas, robyn knew, that having caught a victory at their side, matt and shannon would consider her a friend, or at least an allie, as they made their way back to the backstage area, shannon at the head for a change, matt caught up with robyn, still clutching his chest "you risked the match when you pulled me out of the 619 set up robyn jess." he hissed, robyn paled "i know, but matt you...." robyn didn't get to explain, matt swung his arm over her shoulder "you showed quiet some mattitude for a begginer," he said with a grin "don't you mean for a diva?" she asked finally regaining her composure, she was shaking, matts skin was touching hers and it was making her feel strange, but as he laughed at her question she relaxed "that too." backstage Mark Mcmahon was waiting for robyn in the backstage area, when she rounded the curtian with matts arm over her shoulder, mark felt a little green, robyn had told him how much she idolized matt and shannon, and, although he had set the match up for her, he knew now, that matt had seen, the same pheonix like spark she had in her, and would want to get close to her, and as much as he was happy for robyn, getting her dream match in only her second week, he couldn't help feeling it was a threat to their relationship. As this had happened Mark Mcmahon walked back stage // John Cena was all ready in the ring saying " Your on a roll, oh your on a roll, oh your on a roll, you hear?" After that Sean O' Haire walked down to the ring and the fans started booing and jeering and then the announcer said " The following match is a U.S Title match and introducing your champion SEAN O' HAIRE". Sean was now in the ring and they looked at each other and the referee signalled for the bell to ring and it did the two of them went for each other and as they did this Sean then got Cena in a side head Lock and then started to punch Cena to the head and Cena was a bit weiry and Sean started to capitalise and by firstly Russian Leg Sweeping him and then following up with a quick Elbow Drop and Cena seemed to be a bit out of sorts and then Cena got back to his feet and started to punch and kick his way back to his feet and then chopped Sean's legs from beneth him and capitalised by working on his leg and then he dragged him up to his feet and did the F2 and Sean was on the canvas Cena covered and the referee got down to count and 1....2.....3 " And here is your winner and new U.S Champion .... JOHN CENA ". John Cena started to show off a bit but when he looked up at the ramp The Undertaker was running down so Cena got out of the ring and escaped through the crowd. The Undertaker then left. BACKSTAGE In the back of the arena Shannon Moore and Matt Hardy are talking about there good win earlier on. The lights in the locker room goes out and when they come back up Matt and Shannon are on the floor seriously injuried and Hardcore Holly and Crash Holly are leaving the locker room //// Meanwhile out in the ring Charlie haas and Orlando jordon had locked up in the first half of a tag team match between the 'worlds greatest tag team' and the team of Orlando Jordan and spanky. As the two competitors battled from side to side in the ring the cameras cut back to the locker room locker room Robyn Jess had rushed to the mens locker room the moment she had heard the emt's conversing about the state of her fellow north Carolina cohorts, without a thought for who may have come to watch the clean up robyn marched straight into the room and up behind the emt working on Shannon moore "how are they?" she asked in a pitch that showed she was truly concerned, one of the female emt looked up at robyn and sighed "who are you?" she asked, she been hassled by nearly every smackdown star since coming to the aide of version one and moore, robyn rubbed her mouth "robyn jess," she replied quickly "I was in a match with Shannon and matt, they were fine when we broke." She continued, the emt got to her feet "Matt seems worse than he is, but Shannon. he wasn't breathing when we arrived we have had to perform cpr." Robyn's face caved "but, he's alright now isn't he?" she asked, the emt woman nodded, "who did this?" robyn asked, the woman shrugged "Christian found them,." She replied pointing up at christan who was stood a little way from them, squatting down beside matt Robyn stroked back strands of match hair that had fallen over his mouth, he was out cold but the emt had assured her he was fine, "whoever did this is gonna wish they'd never heard of the state of north Carolina." She swore, getting to her feet, turning she left the room, with Christian on her heels. //// and the cameras cut back to the match, Charlie haas was still in the ring but Orlando had tagged out and now Charlie was applying the sleeper hold to spanky, the match, for the fans at home, had been short because of the locker room trouble, and as spankys hand fell for the third time they didn't know weather to be pleased or sad, but the fans in the arena boo'd with all their might, some even wished it had been Shelton and Charlie attacked in the locker room. But the questions remained, why did the hollys attack the sensai of mattitude and his mf'er and how has crash returned after parting ways with the wwe only three weeks previous. backstage in the divas locker room Robyn scragged off her corest and pulled on a V1 top that she had been given by her aunt b4 she had left the safety of north carolina, pulling on a simmilar style of trousers to shannon she left the room and met christian at the door "first things first, we found and who, then we find out why." christian suggested, but he could see that his experience with people getting attacked in locker rooms wasn't going to move robyn from her path of vengance "no," she said sternly, christian sighed "well at least let the cruiser weight champion acompany you, whoever took them out had to have help, and i don't think even you could take them alone." robyn nodded, she knew christian and matt were friends even after their many battles in their tag team days "okay christian, you go back to the locker rooms and ask around, i'm going to find mark, i want whoever did this, wether the rules say divas can't face men or not." //// After that Jamie Noble's music started and the fans booed and jeered the announcer then stated " The nextmatch is a number one contenders match for The Cruiserweight Title introducing first Jamie Noble ". Jamie noble started to walk down towards the the ring. He stepped into the ring and waited for his opponent but Mark Mcmahon appeared from behind the curtain with a microphone. " As you have already seen Crash Holly is back here on Smackdown but i will get to his behaviour later." " There is two other announcments but for the first of the two Jamie Noble your opponent tonight is someone who has never wrestled in a WWE arena before, he is a former ECW Crusierweight Champion and WCW Crusierweight Champion and a former WCW Tag Team Champion with Shane Helms and Shannon Moore he is ....EVAN KARAGIS". As soon as Mark had announced that he walked to the backstage area. Evan Karagis walked down towards the ring and stepped into the ring. The referee signals for the bell and it rings. Evan quickly goes for Jamie's legs and and sweeps him off of his feet and then Evan quickly bounces off the ropes and does a Hand Spring into a Flip and lands it perfectly on Jamie Noble he then pulls him towards the ropes and Evan gets out of the ring and stands on the apron and flips over the top rope and leg Drops Jamie. Jamie is weiry for a while Evan is producing a great match. Before Jamie Noble can get to his feet Evan postions Jamie not far from the corner and gets up and Flips forward off of the top rope and lands with his back onto Jamies stomach and rolls over to cover Jamie the referee gets down and counts 1...2....3 " And here is your winner and the number one contender for the Cruiserweight Title ....EVAN KARAGIS. After the match Jamie and Evan walk up to the backstage area separetly. Backstage outside the mens locker room Christian met up with evan Karagis, at first christian didn't register who evan was in corralation with shannon moore, but when it finally hit him he turned imediatly "hey karagis, weren't you in a trio with shannon moore?" he asked, karagis nodded, christian sighed "i guess as a newby you haven't heard, matt and shannon were attacked earlier in there." he said pointing into the locker rooms, evans face dropped "who by?" he asked, christian shrugged "i don't know, but when if a diva called robyn jess find them before anyone else, they'll be nothing but ashes. ------------ meanwhile robyn had found mark in the general managers office with his brother and sister, she hadn't bothered to knock, storming into the room she walked straight up to mark she grabbed him by the collar "who attacked matt and shannon!" she demanded in a voice that verged on demented, mark sighed "why are you so bothered?" he asked, robyn released mark imediatly "why? why not, i'll tell you why, because matt and shannon are the two greatest, sweetest, coolest men i have ever met, and since i signed with the wwe all i ever wanted to do was team with them, and now, probably thanks to the match, shannon almost died and matts arms gonna be in a cast till after summerslam." mark shrugged "don't worry." was all he said, robyn couldn't believe her ears "don't worry?" don't worry? your telling me not to worry, you of all people know what matt means to me, and further more, i'm beggining to think someones put an open invitation to the wrestlers to try and take out all NC males, now why would that be mark?" . mark sighed "wait until next smackdown, back in north carolina, when matt and shannon are back on their feet." Mean while all of this was happening the APA was being attacked by a group of wrestlers in the backstage area the cameras was focused on the savaged beating they was getting not long after the cameras left the backstage area to the ringside  
  
After the APA had just been beaten up the cameras focused on ringside Kurt Angle's music started and the fans errupted but as soon as Kurt got to the ring The Big Show appeared and started attacking Kurt and viciously Chokeslammed Kurt to the canas as soon as he had done this The Big Show walked back to the backstage area with a big smerk on his face and Ken Shamrock ran down to the ring and applied the Ankle Lock and the referee signalled for the bell and Ken put the Ankle Lock in full force and as sonn as the bell started the match it signalled the end of the match cos Kurt Angle was beaten down and taped out to the Ankle Lock and Ken Shamrock was the the number One Contender for the WWE Title.  
  
soon after the cameras left the arena and that was the end of the show.  
  
[B]Velocity, unknown location.[/B] "whats popping everyone?" screeched Josh Mathews high pitched voice, as he adujsted his seat and his headset, as he always did when the cameras focused on himself and 'the cat' "ah'm josh mathews, with the cat at ringside, and cat last week on smackdown, we saw the brutal attacking of four superstars." at this the cat nodded "ah wish you'd bin one of dem josh, den i wouldn't have to listen to your voice this week." he said, but josh had, as usual seen the comment coming "well acutally cat, two of the four superstars taken out on smackdown are here in the building tonight," "are they? who?" cat asked, "wel'' find out next cat....." josh didn't have time to reply, the cameras cut.  
  
when the cameras came back on: [b]backstage: in the infirmary[/b] Robyn jess sat up on one of the stretchers, swinging her legs back and forth as the doctors finished their check-ups on both Shannon Moore and Matt Hardy V1, it had taken her two full days to calm down, she had been ready to rip the throat out of the next person who mentioned her two north carolina cohorts brush with disaster,  
  
finally, from out of the back room stepped Matt Hardy Version one, with a bandage wrapped tightly around his long black mane , upon seeing the young shock white haired diva sat waiting for him and his #1-mf'er he moved over to her side and stared down at her, his heated gaze caught robyns eyes, and held them for at least five minuets before he finally spoke "Mark Mcmahon tells me, you were ready to kill him this week, when he didn't tell you who attacked us, right?" he asked, robyn stammered a reply, matt shook his head slightly "robyn, if your gonna be a success here on smackdown there are two things you have to learn, one, never interfear in Matt Hardy, version 1's buisness, and 2...." robyn was shaking now, she had, at the time, thought she and christian had been doing the right thing, asking around after what had happened to matt and his sidekick, but now, here he was, her hero, her mentor since '98, telling her she should have stayed off "and 2..." matt reitarated "always stay true to mattitude."  
  
robyn was speechless, as shannon exited the back room and joined them, matt started off towards the locker room, turning back he and shannon gave robyn a annoyed stare "you coming or you gonna sit there and stare into space all night jess?" shannon asked with a sweet smile, robyn couldn't get to her feet fast enough." [b]/////[/b]  
  
out in the ring; Matt cappotelli & Paul london stood ready to face off with one another, Matt, the winner of Tough enough III, Paul only one time seen before defeated by Matt Hardy version one;  
  
Matt went straight for Pauls throat with a clothesline, but paul leapt over his arm with easy, whipping off the ropes he reversed Matts own attempt back on him, just as the young star was about to super kick him in the back,  
  
with matt on his back, paul heaved the cruiserweight onto his shoulders for the FU, everyone in the crowd couldn't believe paul was attempting someone else's finisher "This kid is amazing cat, what an upset it would be if he can beat the tough enough champion tonight, on his second night in the wwe." josh commented, but paul surprised the arena by back body dropping matt over the ropes and onto the wires on the floor below, clambering out of the ring himself, paul picked matt up, and with what little strength he had, pushed him back into the ring and went for the cover "1...2..3!"  
  
[b]BACKSTAGE[b/]  
  
In the backstage area the FBI was walking around and was looking for something they wouldn't tell anyone what it was though. 


	3. chapter 3

The camera's left them and went to ringside.  
  
Bill Demott's music started and the crowd was cheering for him as he made his way down to the ring he had a massive smerk on his face he stepped into the ring where Orlando Jordan was waiting for him.  
  
" Knock knock"  
  
Orlando looked at Bill bemused " Who's there"  
  
" Orlando" Bill replied  
  
" Orlando Who? " Bill again replied " Orlando Florida "  
  
Orlando looked bemused once again by Bill's antics and they both went for a Coller Elbow Tie Up, Bill Demott used his strength to push Orlando away Orlando got back to his feet and started to punch Bill to the head and then started to forearm him as well .  
  
Bill then started to fight back and Scoop Slammed Orlando to the canvas. Bill then set up orlando for the No Joke and pulled it off the referee got down to cover 1....2....3  
  
Bill Demott was the winner and the camera's went backstage and the fBI was walking out of Spanky's locker room when the camera'slooked inside Spanky had been brutally beaten up.  
  
after the last match, josh was relaxing, it seemed he was going to scrape through his first velocity in over a month without being chased by, or having something thrown at him by A-train, but just as josh was about to voice this to 'the cat' A-trains music began,  
  
as the giant trundled down to the ring, he didn't see a slender shadow tailing him, not even when he turned to hurl a chair at josh from the other side of the ring, grabbing the mic from the announcer he threw one more chair at josh, but as josh hurled himself over the barrier, the chair vanished mid throw under the apron.  
  
shrugging this off a-train turned towards the back "everyones busy with summerslam coming up, even that wuss Josh mathews is busy with it, so i'm offering an open challenge, here and now, anyone back there who thinks they have the b***s to face the a-train, step on up." he demanded  
  
from his new post hid at the other side of the barrier to the a-trian josh spoke through his headset "who will be dumb enough to face this hairy monster?" he asked.  
  
as if to answer his question, Funaki's music begins, but as funaki reaches the end of the walk way, jamie noble's takes over, and as he reaches the end his music is followed by john hennigam's music begins, as the three men argue and throw punches outside the ring, only the crowd seem to notice the young figure clambering into the ring, clutching the chair that had been plucked out of the air, the ref finally sees the girl, and although it is complelty un authodox, follows her instructions to start the match,  
  
pulling a sower face at the thought of having to touch the a-trian, the girl pulls back her hands, in which she holds the chair, and brings it down, to the shock of the crowd, straight on the back of the grat apes head, the crowd cheer, and and so, from vewipoint, does josh "you go robyn!" he exclaimed finally announcing to the crowd who the young diva was, Robyn turned, he didn't want to have been named, but she didn't get chance to pull her tounge out at josh or anything,  
  
because as she was about drop the chair, a-trian, from his half standing half kneeling position, grabbed her hand, tightly, so tightly infact, that even the cat got to his feet ready to help, but robyn, being not only the daughter of the famous darkness jess, but also the only diva to have had the guts to face a man since chyna, wasn't about to let herself be beat yet, still holding the chair she whiped her head round, the metal beads in her hair, striking a-trian in, and between the eyes, momintarily blinding a- train and causing him to lose his grip on robyns hand,  
  
quickly taking hold of the situation, robyn grabbed the chair with her free hand and brought it down several times onto a-trians big chest, knocking him, not only to his back, but his shoulders to the canvas,  
  
with the littles amount of effort robyn, adding insult to injury for the a- train, sat atop the great mamoth as the ref, happily slammed his hands down onto the canvas 3 full times,  
  
as jamie, john and funaki watched from their little out of ring brawl, robyn, wearing male, ring boots, stood onto a-trains chest, and crianed her neck over to where she was sure josh was hiding, before skipping off a- train and skipping past the three boys "see you at summerslam '03 boyz." she said  
  
"come out, come out, wherever you are, josh Mathews, the big monster has been defeated, byt the damsil herself." cat said pullg josh, by the back of his shirt, over the barrier.  
  
After the last match the fans were a bit stunned and Jamie Noble'smusic started and then he walked down to the ring where Funaki was ready to fight.  
  
As soon as Jamie got into the ring Funaki set on him straight away. At first Funaki Drop Kicked Jamie and this stunned Jamie a bit and then Drop Kicked him to his ribs whilst he is getting back to his feet.  
  
Jamie starts to get back to his feet and Funaki is Kicking and punching Jamie to the head and abdomon Jamie once again starts to come round and Jamie starts to punch and kick his way back to his vertical base and they start to exchange punches Funaki gets the better of Jamie and pulls off a Hurricana and pins Jamie the referee gets down to cover 1.....2.....3  
  
The camera's went down and the end of the show had arrived.  
  
HEAT ( Richmond North Carolina )  
  
[b]BACKSTAGE[b/]  
  
As Heat got on the air the camera's were focused on the locker room of Lance Storm. The locker room door opened and Goldberg walks out of the locker room the camera's go inside the locker room and Lance is laid out on the floor of the locker room.  
  
As the camera's were in the back Jeff Hardy walks past Matt Hardy and Lita together and they all stop and start talking to one another and Jeff and Matt are relfecting on old times Lita reminds them both that it would still be posible for the three of them to get back togther but Matt and Jeff both say no at the same time they both look at lita and jeff says " Look Lita it would be agreat idea but Matt has a thing going on and we both split in the first place because we want to go our separte ways ." " That's right Lita it is good idea but as Jeff said it's not the past "Jeff's got his thing going for himself and me well i've got Mattitude, Jeff you know you should try Mattitude sometime". " no i'm okay Matt" and then Jeff splits from Matt and Lita.  
  
also in the back, stood infront of one of the mirrors tha lined the hallway to the diva's locker room, robyn jess was trying in vein to invent a wild new style using her shock white hair, when out of the corner of her eye she spied, the missing link,  
  
turning, robyn scurried along beside him, she didn't want to seem like an NC groupie, nor like a fame graber, but... this was her biggest and probably her only chance, so, gathering what courage she had she stammered and squeaked "M.mr Hardy!"  
  
jeff turned, he hadn't heard anyone come up behind him, and he was known for being paranoid, "yes?" he asked supprised to see such a young girl with such white hair, robyn couldn't catch her breath, she felt as though she was going as white as her hair, jeff saw her begin to swoon, and with a friendly smile turned fully towards her "you aren't by any small chance, Robyn Jess are you?" he asked, robyns breath (what she had left) caught in her throat jeff smiled, taking from his pocket a hardy boyz ball and chain pendant he opend robyns hand and placed it in "i hope, when we see each other later, which i no doubt we will, you'll have your voice, i can't wait to hear it." he said before walking off in the direction of the raw lockers.  
  
robyn was left speechless "poor little jessy, missing her big moments as always. has been blue boy won't even give you 'the look' you want." sable snieded as the croney old diva passed robyn, but robyn wasn't listening, grabbing sable by the hair she puled the old diva round and slapped her full force in the face, with the pendant hanging around her writs like a braclet "watch your tounge you old bitch, the hardys may be apart, but their not done yet, and i'd watch what you say about NC legends while your here, remember, we're in flair country sable, i'd hate for you to wind up in a figure four."  
  
and with that robyn jess turned and scurried away to find mark, and tell him who she had seen, not that, as a guy and as the chairman of the wwe he would see her reaction as anything more than another reason to be jelous  
  
out in the arena:  
  
"The next match is scheduled for one fall, and it is a loser loses his pants match, introducing first, from wallingford Connecticut weighing in at 220 pounds.... being accompanied by his girlfriend Victoria.... stevie Richards." Storming down to ringside Steven waited at the bottom of the steps for Victoria to clamber in, following her Steven embraced her and together they turned as goldust was introduced "And his opponent, weighing in at 250 pounds, from Hollywood California.... goldust." As goldust music began the crowd expected the gold show off to stride out dressed in his wig and robes, but the man who walked down the ramp was wig- less, and, instead of his usual gown he was wearing dungarees :). The match began when Victoria & the anouncer moved out of the ring, locking hands in a test of strength with goldust, stevie waited until the ref was right between them before releasing goldust and falling into an almost fetal position below the nearest turnbuckle, shaking and shivering Steven tried to keep the ref's attention as long as he could While her boyf played his mental state for what it was known Victoria slipped into the ring, creeping up behind a bewildered gold dust she tapped him on his right shoulder, as he turned she pulled him into a passion lacking kiss, shocked and bewildered goldust melted into vicotiras lips, leaving his guards down, just as the psychotic pair had hoped, with a swift low blow Victoria caused gold dust to release her and double in pain, spitting the paint out of her mouth Victoria slipped under the ring and waved to Steven that gold dust was subdued, To the shock of the ref and to the crowd, Steven leapt back to his feet as if nothing had happened, with the crowd and the ref following him with their eyes Steven moved in front of the ref, and, waiting till goldust had almost totally straightened up, Steven kicked him with all the force he had in his feet, Slipping in behind the ref Victoria tapped the ref on the shoulder, when he turned she locked him into another of her deadly kisses whim Steven set gold dust up for goldust own move, but, to add a more deadly touch to the move Steven Richards took a few steps back before rushing towards the hung up gold dust before using a swift and sharp forward kick in place of golddusts regular kick, Seeing Steven dragging gold dust into the centre of the ring and rolling him up, Victoria released the ref and slipped under the ropes to let the ref count "1...2...3" Their plan had worked, and as Lillian Garcia announced Steven the winner Steven, getting ever so slightly jealous of Victoria kissing both gold dust and the ref, although it had been for his benefit, turned around, releasing the femal announcers grip on his hand and locked her into a French kiss.  
  
turning to golddust, stevie wiped his mouth and, with the help of victoria, backed the dazed golddust into a corner, where, waiting for stevens signal, stood rico, and, with richards gruff 'yeah' from steven, rico cut the chords on gold dusts trouser, and, as planned, infront of a crowd of 60 odd thousand screaming and geering fans, golddusts thong was revealed,  
  
and, just to add his own touch to the match, rico smacked golddusts ass  
  
SUMMERSLAM Richmond North Carolina  
  
At first the announcer announced that the next match was for the WWE Tag Team Titles In a 4 corner tag team match  
  
Firstly the APA's music started and the fans errupted as they got into the ring Hardcore Holly's music started and Hardcore Holly and Crash Holly walked to the ring as soon as they got into the ring Matt Hardy's music started and Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore walked down to the ring as soon as they got in the ring the World's Greatest Tag Team's music started and the crowd booed the tag champs All 4 teams were in the ring Matt and Shannon both steped out of the ring along with Hardcore and Crash.  
  
Ron Simmons and Charlie Haas also stepped onto the apron and Shelton Benjamin and Bradshaw started the match the match started Bradshaw started to punch and kick Shelton to any part of his body he could.  
  
Shelton got cornered and had to resort to tagging in Shannon. Shannon got into the ring with Bradshaw and Shannon managed to Hip Toss Bradshaw. Bradshaw stood up bemused by this and tagged in Ron Simmons Shannon started to kick and punch Ron Simmons but it didn't seem to fase Ron at all so he tagged in Hardcore Holly.  
  
Hardcore Holly picked up ron Simmons and used the Falcon Arrow as Hardcore pinned Ron Crash ran into the ring and punched Bradshaw off of the apron and the referee got down and counted 1...2....3 the APA had been eliminated from the match with left The Holly's, TWGTT and Matt and Shannon.  
  
Hardcore stayed in the ring and Charlie got in the ring and ran for Hardcore. Hardcore ducked and did a Drop Toe Hold into the bottom turnbuckle Charlie went face first.  
  
Hardcore then picked up Charlie and did the Falcon Arrow Crash then ran in and shoved Shelton off of the apron the referee got down to count 1....2.....3 The World's Greatest Tag Team had been eliminated form the match leaving only Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore to face Hardcore Holly and Crash Holly.  
  
Matt stepped into the ring and started to punch and kick Hardcore Shannon dragged Crash out to the floor and they started exchanging punches.  
  
Whilst this was happening Matt Hardy applies The Twist Of Fate to Hardcore holly and covers the referee gets down and counts 1....2....3  
  
Then it is announced that Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore are the new WWE Tag Team Champions.  
  
As Matt and shannon were celebrating in the ring,Robyn, wether matt liked her there or not came racing down to the ring, leaping in she stood ther watching shannon thanking matt,  
  
suddenly shannon took robyns hand and began dancing around with her, matt, for some weird reason joined in, it was like a 24yr old ring a ring a roses,  
  
when the got backstage all three were dizzy, but that didn't stop robyn or shannon collecting champeing and glasses from the cantine "i don't usually drink, gives me hiccups." shannon confided in robyn as matt poured  
  
"And their opponents, introducing first, being accompanied by the dudley boyz, the youngest of the dudley boyz.. Spike dudley!" Lillian announced. When spike was finally in the ring and his brothers were beside the turnbuckle hurricane music started, "and his partner.. The hurricane." As hurricane strolled down to the ring rene Dupree and sylvan grenier looked at each other "Jerks." Spike hissed at rene, before high-fiving hurricane and clambering out of the ring "We'll throw him into the labyrinth of Crete." Rene hissed to sylvan as sylvan too clambered out of the ring, "Lets get this over with." Spike hissed, moving to the centre of the ring spike dudley and rene Dupree have the same idea and go to Collar Elbow Tie Up but rene ducks under spike's arms and gets him in a Reverse Bare Hug, spike escapes and whips rene into the ropes and drops to the floor and rene steps over him, spike then gets up and Roundhouse Kicks rene, rene is a bit shook up by this goes to his corner and tags sylvan grenier in, sylvan runs at spike. But spike. Ducks and runs into hurricanes outstretched arm and tag him in, hurricane starts forearming sylvan to the head and then pulls him out of the corner, Circling each other the two opponents then locked in a test of strength, which, with his height advantage sylvan won, with a swift low blow manoeuvre sylvan managed to knock hurricanes knees from under him and set him a sharp shooter, when suddenly hurricane managed to kick out, Using the ropes hurricane tried in vein to pull himself back onto a vertical base, he was about to let his side down, releasing the ropes the hurricane began to furiously chop at sylvan chest, sylvan returned the chops and the two battled back and forth between their sides until finally sylvan managed to back away and tag rene, With the swiftness is known for hurricane tried to jump-tag spike but was caught in mid air when rene applied tests signature move the 'big boot' to his chest, but as his partner fell to the canvas spike grabbed hurricanes cloak which he had neglected to remove and tagged himself in Rene moved forwards with a swift left hook, which seemed to bounce straight off of the spikes chest, spike returned the move by knocking rene to his knees Seeing his partner felled so easily sylvan lunged back into the ring but was sent flying by a swift right hook from bubba dudley, stood on the apron, regaining his balance rene lunged at spike who sidestepped, Rene consequently fell beside hurricane, who was only just recovering from Rene's, clambering to the top rope hurricane applied all the strength he had left and lunged at rene with a off rope clothes line Into spike who, after raising rene up into the air, back body dropped him, Meanwhile sylvan managed to get back to his feet and Drop kick hurricane who was staggering back towards his corner, hurricane fell into the turnbuckle headfirst, sylvan then did the Drop Toe Hold and then a Cobra Clutch. Ares didn't seem to be all that well but finally managed to crawl back to his corner spike went straight for sylvan but sylvan was smart and ducked and Drop Kicked spike it seemed to faze spike a little. And then sylvan Chop Blocked spike and then kicked him in the abdomen, holding spikes's head in his hands, he saluted before setting him up for hhh's move, the pedigree,  
  
"this is the longest tag match, I've ever seen." stephanie commented from beside her 'brands' announcer's table, all 4 announcers nodded  
  
"but these two are have already been beaten once on raw, they don't stand a chance against the champions." He said, but coach wasn't so sure  
  
after sylvan and rene picked up either end of the frnech flag to hit the dazed hurricane, both d-von and bubba leapt over the ropes, and, after taking care of rene, 3-d'd sylvan Hurricane then rolled sylvan and listened intently as the ref counted, he nearly caught a three count before rene pulled him out of the ring, after sliding out of the ring, hurricane picked himself up and slammed renes head against the apron, slipping out under the ropes bubba and d-von moved to spike & hurricanes side of the ring, and together the two 'veterans' watched as spike shook the daze off and somehow managed to apply the sleeper hold to sylvan, who was trying to scramble out of the ring, after a match of about 10 minuets it was finally within their grasp, hurricane kept rene out of the ring as the ref dropped sylvan hand  
  
"SYLVAN! VEI VEI!" rene cried desperately from in front of hurricane, he could see the titles leaving their hands, as the ref raised sylvan hand for the third and final time, but, by some miraculous twist of fate, sylvan managed to battle out of the haze and pull himself back to his feet, breaking spikes's hold, he rushed to rene and tagged him in, but it was no good, the match had been signed dodgy from the minuet spike and hurricane had shook on it, throwing off his cloak hurricane tagged out spike and leapt into the ring himself, Like at the start of the match both competitors went for the Collar Elbow Tie Up but sylvan ducks under hurricanes arms, being the taller and gets him in a Reverse Bare Hug, just as a confident looking ivory decided to join the three men at spikes and his side of the ring, hurricane escaped sylvans hug with renewed zeal and whips sylvan into the ropes and drops to the floor and sylvan steps over him, hurricane then gets up and Roundhouse Kicks sylvan, who is a bit shook up by this goes to his corner and tags rene in.  
  
Rene runs at hurricane, but hurricane Ducks and rene runs into spikes' waiting boot and hurricans tags back in; spike dudley who starts forearming rene to the head and then pulls him out of the corner and rolls rene up into a small package the referee gets down and starts to count " ONE...TWO. THREE!" it had finally happened, their work had paid off, spike dudley, least decorated of the three dudley brothers, and the eccentric would-be super hero the hurricane, were the new world tag team champions, pushing himself through the ropes hurricane stood at spike's side as the ref passed them each their belts, he couldn't believe it, he was a tag champion, after so long trying to bring the belts back into American hands, he had done it, and on not only usa soil but NC soil too  
  
The fans still rocked from the last match and after that Evan Karagis's music started and the fans errupted again he walked down to the ring stood waiting for his opponent then the opera music started it was Christian the 'peeps' started booing and jeering Christian as he made his way down the rampway t and into the ring itself.  
  
The two looked each other up and down and the referee signalled for the bell to be rung and so it did.  
  
Christian and Evan both had the same idea and went for the Coller Elbow Tie Up but Christina was the stronger of the two and pushed Evan away with a massive smerk on his face.  
  
Evan stopped for a little while and Christian approached Evan slowley and Evan ducked and pulled Christian around and Irish Whiped him into the ropes and then Clotheslines Christian to the canvas he quickly gets onto the top rope and exicutes a Corkscrew Moonsault.  
  
Christian holds his ribs for a while Evan manages to crawl over and cover Christian the referee gets down and counts 1....2  
  
Christian kicks out and Evan doesn't know what to do next.  
  
Christian pulls himself back together and tries for The Unprettier Evan but Evan counters and Back Body Slams Christian to the canvas.  
  
Evan gets up on the top rope one more time and does another Corkscrew Moonsault and connects perfectly.  
  
Evan rolls over and covers Christian and the referee gets down to count 1....2....3  
  
After the match is over the announcer announces Evan Karaggis as the New Crusierweight Champion.  
  
after the last match the crowd was still roaring, when suddenly the lights went Red and began roaving around the arena, purosly avoiding the stage area, above the ramp, no one knew what was going on, when, Mark Mcmahon spoke "Performing the summerslam 2003 theme alive, live.... i give you PEARLJAM!" the minuet the words were out of his mic the light hit the stage area and pearljam started performing  
  
from under the titron emerged Jeff & Matt hardy, followed closley by lita, shannon moore and the young rookie diva robyn jess, they had all heard the opening chords from the backstage area, and being big fans of pearljam, had each recognised the song and the sound of their fave band.  
  
after lingering beside the titron screen for what seemed like a enterinty, Jeff Hardy, having sidewards glanced at his brother, took off towards the stage, clambering onto stage itself, matt stalled mometarily to help lita up, they were stoked about meeting pearljam again,  
  
this left robyn swaying to the music stood beside the titron, she felt left out but exstatic at the same time, she hadn't known that pearljams song was the '03 theme, she didn't see the hurricane and evan karagis, who strolled past robyn without even a word and clambered up onto the stage beside their fellow nc stars, just as matt was being high fived by the lead singer  
  
fumbling with the hardy boyz chain around her neck, she didn't see Matt, up on the stage, dancing alongside lita signaling for shannon to join them, Shannon, who had stepped out of the shadows after evan had passed him, paused, he looked up at the stage then at robyn, she had been doing her best to impress matt and her hero's only to be left alone while her favorite band jammed with her hero's, signalling for her to join him he watched as robyn looked up but didn't move, she didn't know if it was her he was actually signaling to,  
  
up on the stage matt was getting a little annoyed, he wanted his mf'er and friend at his side, he knew shannon liked the band as much as he did, but shannon seemed more intrested in the rookie girl, so, reaching down from the stage matt grabbed shannon by his tattoo'd wrist, but before he was heaved onto the stage shannon grabbed robyn and heaved her up beside him,  
  
robyn was caught up in the moment, being pulled round and round by the three girlfriend less wrestlers shannon moore, the hurricane and evan karagis, at one point, while the rest of the band were performing an instrumental, the lead singer tapped matt on the shoulder and the two of them sung the remaining chord to the song  
  
this halted everyone, even jeff, who stopped to watch, they all swayed along.  
  
leaving matt to sing a line on his own, the lead singer of pearljam, purposly searched the group of nc wrestlers for robyn, pulling her to the mic beside him he signaled for her to join in, looking down at robyn who was about an inch shorter than him, Matt smiled and together the three of them belted out the last line.  
  
Whilst this was happening Mark McMahon walked down the ramp walked onto the stage where Pearl Jam were performing and stood next to the lead singer and stood there and shook his hand and walked over to Robyn whispering into her ear. " Did you like the performance that was just for you there is another suprise for you later ". As he said this he walked over to the mic after Pearl Jam had finished and shouted down the mic " How did you like that North Carolina ". As he said this the crowd errupted and Mark Mcmahon invited Pearl Jam to sit in the Sky Box with himself, Stephanie, Shane, Eric and Stone Cold.  
  
As they started to pack away Matt and the rest of the NC wrestlers all started jumping for joy that Pearl Jam had just been performing.  
  
Jeff, lita, Evan and the hurricane left to go backstage, leaving shannon, matt and robyn, as the recorded chords resinate round the arena, the three NC smackdown wrestlers looked at each other, for the first time since her debut, robyn felt like she belonged at shannon moore and matt hardys side, "wanna watch the next match out here?" shannon asked as matt turned to leave, Matt turned back "why don't all three of us sit out here, be good to get to know each other." shannon said, redirecting his offer, Robyn dropped to a sitting position, with her legs swinging off the edge of the stage, Matt followed her, shannon moved to robyns other side, allowing robyn to sit by her two idols.  
  
in the ring the announcers stated "the next match scheduled for one fall, introducing first from san diego calafornia, weighing in a 175 pounds.... rey mysterio." on cue the fireworks exploded and rey leapt out from behind the stage, locking evil stares with matt for less than a minuet before blowing a kiss in robyns direction, and, leaping into the ring, Robyn would have turned green if matt hadn't been beside her;  
  
"and his opponent weighing in at 159 pounds from southwest detroit....zach gowan." zach bounded down the ramp, repeasing his prosthetic leg which fell to the side, but, zach wasn't used to the ramp, he was a smackdown wrestler after all, and the surface was too steep for his one leg, he fell backwards and struck his back on the steel, this caused the three nc wrestlers on the stage to fall about laughing, robyn was so busy laughing she didn't see Shannon put his hand on her shoulder, he removed it before she sat up and wiped his eyes  
  
once down at ringside mysterio slipped under the ropes, but didn't advance on zach, she stood facing off with one legged 'star'  
  
from where she sat robyn saw matt and Shannon getting ready to play interfearance,  
  
but mysterio seemed to be holding his own, drop kicking zach who fell into the ropes, "619." Robyn and Shannon chorused boredly, they knew the signs all too well, but as mysterio was 'dialing up' zac did something that most wrestlers could never do, he pulled himself back onto his vertical base, and hopped to the turnbuckle "watch this, mysterio will block." Shannon said, robyn agreed "he has more moves than a moonsault." She replied immiaiting Shannon by accident, but the moonsault struck home, to the unusual amazment of the nc stars  
  
clasping his ribs Mysterio looked back towards the stage before rushing at the new-boy and spearing him in the ribs, zach cried out which caused another wring of laughter from the stage  
  
looking up from where he crouched, zach watched robyn walked ringside, pulling a bermused Shannon alongside her, "watch this." She hissed, Shannon shrugged, if robyn cost zach the match it would be a plus mark on her mattitude scale.  
  
Zach moved to prepare himself for Shannon, who, for the past two matches zach had had had got in his face along with his mentor matt hardy, but zach backed up when robyn clambered onto the apron, and flipped into the ring,  
  
The ref prepared to award the match to zach on disqualification, but robyn didn't interfear in the ordinary sense, she knew what she had over her hero's and she knew how to use it, and so, making sure zach was facing the ropes, and rey was at his back she pulled zach into a kiss, with one hand, and with the other, signalled for rey to not move,  
  
When she was sure zach was unaware, she pulled away, and with the same hand she had pulled him to her with, pushed him into the centre rope "well?" she asked tapping her foot on the canvas waiting for rey, rey was bermused, but as Shannon moore had said a few weeks before, a win was a win, he dialled up, and this time the 619 struck home.  
  
Shannon moved to ringside and helped robyn daintly down the stares, she knew he was a little confused, as she dabbed the edges of her mouth with her hand "a wins a win" she said, Shannon had to agree,  
  
up on the stage, Matt stood waiting for them, he shrugged, maybe there was some advantages to having a girl in the 'Mattitude camp' as Josh Mathews put it  
  
After the last match the fans where overwelmed and Scotty Too Hotty's music atrted and the fans didn't know what to do and as soon as he got into the ring John Cena's music started and the fans started booing and jeering.  
  
As soon as they were both in the ring the referee signalled for the bell and they both went for the Coller Elbow Tie Up and Scotty was too quick for Cena.  
  
Cena turned around and Scotty Drop Kicked Cena to the canvas Scotty capitalised by quickly Elbow Dropping and Leg Dropping Cena whilst he was on the canvas.  
  
Cena started to get back up to his feet and Scotty ran behind him and Bulldogged Cena's head to the canvas and goes to the oppisite side of the ring and performers The Worm and cuts the air with his arms to the right then the left and drops The Elbow Drop and gets down to cover Cena the referee got down and counted 1....2....3.  
  
the anonuncer announced that Scotty Too Hotty was the new US Champion.  
  
backstage Gail Kim was raring to go, it was her first ppv, and she had a chance to win the title off of, molly holly's old student Victoria, but First she had to get through the likes of Lita, Trish, Jackie, Jaqueline, Ivory and stephanie.  
  
she half expected terri to come and interveiw her, she had seen the pruney ex diva trailing the halls.  
  
Terri had, however, decided to go and speak to Shaniqua having been warned off robyn jess by her close friend and smackdown reporter Josh Mathews, who was, at that moment, stood face to face with the hometown diva  
  
"Robyn Jess, this is your first ppv in the wwe, how do you feel?" he asked as robyn bounded from one foot to the other eagerly "well josh," she replied "its a big thing for me, because as you well know, my mom was wcw and wwf womens champion...."  
  
"but what about the news that former team xtreme member Lita has entered herself in the match? does this bother you?" josh asked, knowing very well, how highly Robyn Regarded Lita, Robyn stopped her jumps for a moment, josh had a point and he knew it, Lita was the only real obstical she could see, between her and the title, although she regarded the other diva's well, Lita, being not only Matt Hardys Girl, but a former member of team xtreme, was the biggest challange, she had made it quiet clear, that no one was more tough or xtreme than her. "well josh," robyn replied finally "I think of the news like this, in this match are some of the greatest diva's ever to be in the wwe, especially with the likes of Lita and Molly Holly, but i can't help being were I am can I? it was either, compete in this match, or leave my home state crowd wondering how I can call myself an North Carolina Cutey!" she finished, winking at josh before turning and walking away towards the ring, [b]////[/b]  
  
Ringside Tazz & Cole had been joined by tag team champions Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore, who had come ringside to, on the one hand scout Robyns mattitude and on the other cheer for Lita, the #1 women with mattitude.  
  
by now 13 of the 16 diva's signed for the royal rumble for the wwe womens title, were leaping in and around the ring, when lita's music began Matt and shannon got to there feet, shannon pulled cole to his feet by threatening to punch his lights out there and then.  
  
all this time, no one had bothered to look stage side, since matt, shannon & robyn had left it, now, as Lita climbed into the ring stretching her neck, a loud shreik was heard from the stage, and the lights exploded into life, bright white only, Evanescence stood on the stage playing the begining chords to the entrance music of the only remaining diva, Robyn Jess, who now, was stood under the titron stunned to silence, she had been ready to race from the curtian straight into the ring and spear Torrie Wilson, but when evanescence had begun she had been frozen to the spot, now, as Amy Lee, the lead singer of evanescence moved to her side, she wanted to run back to the locker room she was so pale, but a forceful push from ehr favorite female singer got her running again,  
  
with amy lee and the band at her back, and 14 wwe divas at her front robyn was sure she could do anything, but turning to look at amy before clambering into the ring cost her a move,  
  
Torrie wilson, still pissed at robyn for the three way tag team defeat the previous thursday raced through the crowds of battling divas and tried to spear robyn through the ropes, but Robyn wasn't as dumb as she made out, side stepping torrie, who went flying into the ropes herself, robyn seized her chance and, grabbing torrie by the waiste heaved her over the ropes, Torrie was out, at robyns hand 1 down 15 women to go,  
  
as this was happening shaniqua had managed to body slam Sable into Nidia who fell into jazz, knocking her over the ropes, but her feet didn't tocuh the floor, until victoria , repeating their last confrontation in a royal rumble, superkicked her,  
  
Victoria then turned her attention to trish, who was being double teamed by Molly Holly & Gail Kim, Nidia turned to shaniqua, dazed, and shaniqua took her chance, clotheslining the trailertrash out of the ring,  
  
from 16 13 were left, Molly Holly and Gail finally managed to get trish out of the ring, much to her dissapointment, but not before de-robing her  
  
turning her attention to Victoria Gail set up for a lion sault, but molly caught her and tossed her over the ropes  
  
meanehwile Robyn was locked in a test of strength with Shaniqua, as the girls were passing insults, both saw, Miss Jackie somehow lockin a triangle choke on Stacey Keibler, when she was sure stacey was out miss jacike, not having all her eggs in one basket left her in the middle of the ring, Ivory, Finally taking advantage of someones misfortune, heaved stacey into the air and over the ropes, accidentally knocking a dizzy jaqueline over with her  
  
with a sly grin on her face, Lita took advantage of Iivorys turned back and pulled her into the surboard manouver before kicking her into the air, Ivory grabbed hold of the ropes and lay dangling with her feet inches from the floor  
  
"too easy," Robyn laughed as lita winded ivory who released the ropes, turning to robyn lita sneered, the two diva's were momentarily locked in a stare, robyn, had shaniqua up in the air, legs first, fianlly bringing her down in a weak, jack hammer type move, before picking up her and, biting her lip, followed through with a twist of fate, seeing her chance to follow through with her own move, robyn backed up into a corner, narrowly escaping being legdropped by stephanie, and began cartwheeling through the fights, before landing a cartwheel kic, which she called a north carolina kick square in the jaw of the recovering shaniqua, who stagger back into miss jackie who was clambering onto the turnbuckle behind shaniqua, consiquently,knocking her over the ropes  
  
seeing her dropped cats whip, Shaniqua ducked to grab it, causing Sables head to bounce off the turnbuckle.  
  
seeing a strange chance infront of her, shaniqua brought her whipe un, through the low neck top of sable, ripping it open with the metal ends of the whip, and catching sables 'pretty' face in the same sweep,  
  
sable, already hurt from the turn buckle staggered back, towards robyn, but robyn had her own problems, she was locked in a hair grapple with Victoria, the current womens champion, when, from behind victoria, robyn felt the champions legs being lifted off the ground, causing her to release robyns hair, looking up momentarily, robyn saw lita, but couldn't think to thank her, as victoria tried to regain her hold on robyns white hair, grabbing vicotiras hands, robyn said a quick later babes, before victoria found herself sprawled beside Trish on the floor  
  
sable was still staggering around clasping her torn breast peice,  
  
lita and robyn were stood against the ropes staring at each other, they had a chance, if the worked together, to get all three women out, but then they would be left, two NC stars one born one brought, heroine and fan in a 1 on 1 battle, shrugging lita smiled "what you gonna do?" she said gesturing to shaniqua who was raring to spear robyn into the turnbuckle, using a frog jump backwards, Robyn leapt onto the turnbuckle and let fly with a swanton bomb, both haryd boyz moves had served her well in the match, because, as shaniqua was sattering to her feet, lita clotheslined her over the rope  
  
Lita, glad to have a least a little assitance for the moment, turned to look at her and robyns remaining opponents, Molly Holly, the female G.m smackdown, Stephanie mcmahon, and her 'assitant' sable  
  
Lita, not really knowing of the history between the two raced at sable trying to spear her, but found herself being tripped up and going face first into the matt,  
  
stephanie then turned to robyn and signalled for her to stay on the floor where she was, before racing head on at sables midsection with a demented scream, unfortunatly knocking both divas out of the ring, but it didn't end there, stephanie refused to call her asualt on sable at an end  
  
this left Molly Holly, Lita and Robyn in the ring, but robyn was in no condition to fight, the swanton bomb had winded her,  
  
as lita was staggering to her feet from stephanie tripping her up, from the front row came a cry of "come on little jessy!" Robyn didn't want to turn round, she knew who was watching and who had called, her Mom, Darkness Jess, the biggest pain in her short career.  
  
"please someone toss me of the ropes." she thought to herself. "come on robyn!" Amy Lee cried strangley from the stage area, it seem, the whole arena had sudenly warmed to the NC wrestler, Robyn Got to her feet still holding her ribs, but before she could do anything, Molly raced at lita and tried to follow through with a climbing insiguri, but she was caught mid kick by lita's quick hands and landed on her arse infront of the ex team xtreme member  
  
backing up, lita dropkicked molly square in the face; before setting her up for a litakarana  
  
Robyn pulled herself out of the way, she was watching, what she regarded as poetry in motion, Lita managed to get herself back into the ring.  
  
Robyn released her soar ribs, it had come to this, robyn Jess vs Lita, hero vrs fan, and as much as robyn wanted to lay down and let herself get tossed of the ropes if only to stop matt from yelling at her later, she knew lita was a fair player and wouldn't allow robyn to cheat her out of a victory.  
  
lita stood at one side on the ring, robyn in the opposite, racing at each other head on, Lita got the upper hand booting robyn in the chest, to add insult to injury she set the young diva up for her hero, and litas boyfriends, finisher, the twist of fate, but robyn had seen it a thousand times over and blocked before whipping lita into the ropes,  
  
this was it, it was now or never, robyn had the upper hand, she knew more about lita than lita did about her, and she had to use that knowledge, backing up as far as she could go, robyn turned and began backfliping towards lita, catching the divas surgically repeaird nek between her legs "nice move." lita managed to say before robyn tossed her over into the centre of the ring, robyn landing with her knees at either side of her heroine,  
  
but lita somehow managed to roll robyn over onto her own back, before pulling back into the mexican surfboard, they were by the ropes now, as much as it hurt, robyn didn't cry out, she was,s trangley honoured, she knew her debut was over, but she was honoured to have been taken out, not only by a hero of hers, but by a move she had seen lita take as her own,  
  
from the announcer table Matt and Shannon held their breath, neither could see that robyn had resigned herself to losing.  
  
back in the ring lita crained her neck to look at robyn "better look next time," she hissed before projecting robyn over the ropes,  
  
robyn landed back first onto the floor below "thats Mattitude for you." she thought heaving herself from the floor and watching as Matt grabbed the title from the ref and handed it to lita,  
  
who, when shannon was finally in the ring beside them, grabbed the mic from his hand and turned to robyn who was mulling away into the shadows "cut the music." she cried "Stop right there!" lita demanded, panting for breath, Robyn froze "you may not have won but you put up one hell of a fight." she said, robyn turned "and although this should be my time, your the one debuting here in your home state, so. evanescence, start the music!" lita demanded looking up at evanescence who, after a few words from amy lee, began playing a rather sombre 'hello' as lita, matt and shannon joined robyn beside the ramp.  
  
Mark Mcmahon was stood in the middle of the ring after the Womens title match. "Now for something completely different all of the WWE superstars from Raw and Smackdown will be in a pinning Battle Royal Both Heaveyweight Titles will be unified and the winner will swop between shows once you are pinned or you submit then you will be escorted out of the building by the Security". Mark stands there and looks around at the crowd. " Now everybody come down to the ring and start wrestling".  
  
As soon as Mark Mcmahon had said this he walked to the Sky Box and watched as all the competitors made there way to the ring.  
  
On a microphone Mark exclaimed " Falls Count Anywhere and it is a Hardcore Falls Count Anywhere Pinning Battle Royal.  
  
After he had stated this the superstars started to fight it was hell everybody going for everybody it was great to watch.  
  
Hardcore Holly and Rob Van Dam started to fight with each other and RVD did a Round House Kick which knocked Hardcore Holly to the canvas instantly Hardcore Holly started to get back on his feet RVD had moved onto fighting Jeff Hardy.  
  
Hardcore Holly got back to his feet and The Hurricane came up behind him and Chokeslammed him onto the canvas The Hurricane covered Hardcore Holly and the referee got down 1..2...3  
  
Hardcore Holly was eliminated.  
  
After Hardcore Holly was eliminated Kurt Angle was being held up in the air by The Big Show as soon as the camera's was on The Big Show and Kurt Angle.  
  
Kurt Angle had been Chokeslammed onto the canvas and The Big Show got down to cover Kurt Angle and the referee got down to count 1......2.....3  
  
Kurt Angle was eliminated.  
  
After Kurt Angle had been eliminated The Camera's saw Goldberg race across the ring and Speared Ric Flair.  
  
Goldberg then picked Ric Flair up and delivered a Jack Hammer Slam to him and got down to cover The Nature Boy 1....2.....3  
  
Ric Flair was eliminated. After Ric Flair had been eliminated Kane had Jerry Lawler held up in the air and Chokeslammed him on to the canvas below.  
  
Kane then picked up Jerry Lawler and delivered a Tombstone Piledriver.  
  
Kane started to fight with RVD.  
  
Whilst Tajiri pinned Jerry Lawler.  
  
Jerry Lawler was eliminated.  
  
Josh Mathews was stood outside the diva locker rooms locked in what looked like a passionate kiss with robyn jess,  
  
when a-train came barreling down the corridor, at them, he had a bone to pick with both of them, and he knew, that with no matter how many friends in the wwe, he was more powerful than both, even though robyn had kicked hiss ass on velocity.  
  
robyn shuffled a little as she watched a-train coming up behind josh, she liked the idea he'd had but not the begining half,  
  
when a-train was just about in arms reach, Josh and Robyn split, each holding one end of a thick peice of rope which they used to choke out the a- train, but as she was watching josh get the count robyn was pulled into a catfight by Victoria,  
  
A-Ttrain was eliminated.  
  
a little way down the hall, between the titron entrance and the parking lot, Chris Benoit and his fellow canadia Christian were locked in a test of strength, which christian seemed to get the upper hand of, locking benoit up for the unprettier, when his brother, Edge speared him out of the move and into the wall, edge and christian were at each others throats, neither noticed benoit getting up from against the wall, until that it, it was too late, both brothers were on the floor, scrambling back to their feet the brothers looked at each other, they hated each other but they knew they worked well as a team.  
  
grabbing a steal chair from beside him edge raced at benoit while christian watched, edge looked back at chrisitan who followed suit with a steal chair, but backed up when 'the rabid wolvarine' kicked the chair into his face,  
  
edge was leftin a tug of war with benoit for his steal chair, when christian came from behind and triped benoit up, who went sprawling headfirst into the chair,  
  
christian looked at his brother and offered him the count, but edge, being the nice one of the brothers edge refused and offered it to chrisitan, 


	4. chapter 4

**as the the brother were arguing who was going to cover benoit, Jeff Hardy raced in and covered him, 1...2...3**

**Chris Benoit was eliminated.**

out in the arena, shane was locked in a 2 on 1 battle against Bischoff and Randy Orton,

when from, 'out of nowhere'

rosey appeared, booting randy against the barrier and began a battle with him, leaving bischoff and shane with hands locked around each others throats, shane had neglected to remove his 20 carrot gold college ring and managed to get the upper hand, twisting eric into a tombstone pile driver

"how do you like it eric?" he asked sarcastically as he covered the raw gm

Eric Bischoff, co-gm of raw was eliminated

in the ring Booker T had just book ended triple h, who was staggering to his feet, slipping out of the ring and under the apron h managed to pull out the sledge hammer, clambering back into the ring while booker t's back was turned he hid it behind his back before racing at booker T and spearing him with the sledge hammer, knocking booker over the ropes randy, who was still on the floor when booker t landed, pushed him legs first over the barrier into the fans, before diving over himself,

the ref was already within the gangway between the fans having been veiwing a hair pulling contest of sorts between nash and jericho, when randy pulled out a unconsious booker t, he wasn't a legend but to randy, a win was a win

"1...2...3"

Booker T was eliminated

After Randy's win over Booker.T. he imurged out of the crowd back into the ring by then Triple H had disappeared up the ramp and into the backstage area with Paul London they were both locked in an imence show of strength Triple H won and as soon as Triple H pushed Paul London on to the concrete Goldberg came up behind Triple H and Speared him to the concrete.

Triple H held his ribs for a while and then Goldberg picked Triple H up and Jack hammer slammed Him on to the concrete allowing Paul London to cover Triple H the referee got down and 1....2.....3

Triple H was eliminated.

After Triple H was eliminated RVD and Spanky was brawling with each other RVD managed to Round House Kick Spanky to the floor and climb up onto a large steel box and deliver the Five Star Frog Splash to Spanky the referee got down and counted 1...2....3

Spanky was eliminated.

The camera's swung backwards and Nathan Jones was there fighting with The Big Show and Kane.

The numbers game was too strong for Nathan Jones and The Big Show Picked up Nathan Jones and Chokeslammed him onto the concrete.

Then Kane picked up Nathan Jones and delivered the Tombstone Piledriver onto the concrete Nathan Jones was layed out Kane put his foot on Nathan Jones and the referee counted 1....2.....3

Nathan Jones was eliminated.

The camera then turned to the end of the hall and Rene Dupree was been beaten up by all Three Dudleys.

D-Von set up a table and Bubba Ray picked up Rene Dupree and lifted him up and D-von pulled him down through the tabel they had just 3Ded him through a table.

The Hurricane flew in past the camera

" Citizen Dudley Let me take care of him good work".

The Hurricane got down and covered Rene Dupree the referee also got down and counted 1...2....3

Rene Dupree was eliminated.

**having broken from victoria who wasn't offically in the match robyn ventured down the corridor keeping her eyes and ears open, when she was grabbed around the mouth by a firm hand and pulled into a store room.**

**meanwhile, it what would usually be the g.m's office eddie gurrero had found himself in a diva like cat fight with his former friend and tag team partner Tajiri, eddie wasn't used to fighting in an office and found he didn't have much room to move, which gave tajiri the upper hand, after a sharp clothesline that sent eddie over shanes desk, tajiri got down for the pin**

**Eddie Gurrero was iliminated **

**back in the backstage area, Zach Gowan was out for revenge; searching the halls for Big Show, when he came across the F.B.I stood huddled by a cement pillar, all three of whom didn't seem to have been told about the match, zach opened his mouth to tell them, but Jhonny the bull turned as he was hopping towards them**

**"Boss, Look." he said pointing past Zach, both nunzio and chuck palumbo turned, looking back at each other they raced through zach knocking him to the hard floor, from where he lay zach watched as the 3 f.b.i set upon orlando jordan who had been looking for john cena, when he was subdued, Nunzio sat atop him as the ref counted, orlando was left unconsious and bleeding profusly.**

**orlando jordan was eliminated.**

**it had taken shelton benjiman and charlie haas's combined cunning and skill to avoid having to take each other out, but finally they managed to find the people they had been gunning for, **

**they brawled 2 on 2 for what seemed like hours before charlie managed to get the upper hand, as Shelton was locked up in a test of strength with billy kidman, Chalrie Haas smashed rey mysterio over the head with telephone**

**"dial that." he cackled as the reft counded**

**rey mysterio was iliminated**

After Rey Mysterio was eliminated the crowd was a bit shocked at his early exit.  
In the mean time Stone Cold and The Undertaker was fighting up on the stage area.  
Stone Cold using his usual tactics punching and kicking. Stone Cold went for hte stone Cold Stunner but The Undertaker spun him around and booted him in to the stomach put him between his legs and delivered the Last Ride to Stone Cold off of the stage area whilst on the concrete floor Stone cold was pinned by Chavo Guerrero  
Stone Cold Steve Austin was Eliminated.  
As soon as Chavo got to his feet form pinning Stone Cold the Big Show was stood behind him and picked him up and Chokeslammed him onto the concrete floor himself The big Show got down and pinned Chavo Guerrero. Chavo Guerrero was eliminated.  
Back in the ring Rob van Dam and Kane were fighting between each other and Kane managed to deliver the Chokeslam to RVD. Kane quickly got down and pinned Rob Van Dam. Rob Van Dam was eliminated.  
The cameras quickly moved to the mens shower room and The Hurricane and Chris Jericho was fighting Chris Jericho managed to apply the Wall Of Jericho. Just when it looked like The Hurricane was going to Tap Out The Dudley Boyz came in and picked up Chris Jericho whilst Spike Dudley positioned a table and a 3D was delivered Spike Dudley got down on top of Chris Jericho and got the 1....2......3... Chris Jericho was eliminated.

**Tori Wilson, Dawn Marie, Nidia and Miss Jackie were the onyl divas left in the locker room, they had been held back gossiping about robyn jess entering herself in the match**

**"some diva she is, she's a real chyna wanna be." dawn marie sniped**

**"no way, chyna retired her mom, shes more of a lita." tori corrected.**

**as the girls chatted not one of them could have forseen that moments later Steven Richards would litrally be thrown through the door, as the girls screamed and scrabbled to get away golddust pushed away the debris of the door and advanced on steven richards with his pants still around his ankles, spluttering words that had no meaning to either steven nor golddust himself; golddust proceeded to force steven into the womens shows, turning them on as he went**

**"one good turn deserves another." gold dust said, but just as he was about to pull a soaking wet steven from the showers he slipped on a bar of soap and fell face first into the showers himself.**

**the two insane advisarys grappled one another on and off the floor each one trying to keep their shoulders off the wet ground, the ref goldust had pulled with them on the outside. finally a count was completed**

**Steven richards was iliminated and unconsious**

**on the outside of the ring by the steel steps the camera's caught charlie Haas struggling to keep the Haas of Pain locked into Bradshaw, shelton had slipped off to find farrooq leaving his partner on his own... but finally he suceeded, bradshaw, hurt from his recent tag team match couldn't take anymore and tapped out**

**Bradshaw was eliminated**

**out in the parking lot randy orton had temporarily teamed up with former e & c member Christian, and together they believed they stood a better chance of getting goldber eliminated, as goldberg was preoccupied prying himself from a smashed windscreen christian turned to randy who threw him a steel chair, without planning to the two young stars exicuted a e & c classic move the 'conchairto(sp?) knocking goldberg back onto the car, randy, taking the upper hand pulled goldberg to the ground, but as he was about to R K O the unbeatable beast he was pulled into a scuffle with Kevin Nash,**

**christian seized the oppertunity, angry from losing the curiserweight tile he resorted to his old ways and using a single conchairto knocked goldberg out before getting the 3 count**

**Goldberg was eliminated.**

again the camera's switched, this time to one of the many arena store rooms, where recent returnee and former 3 count member evan karagis had Jeff Jarret almost out having applied the triangl choke it wasn't long before....

Jeff Jarret was eliminated

As soon as the camera moved from the store room the camera appeared at the parking bay where Juventud Guerrera was layed on the floor with Matt Hardy stood on top of a car bonet saying " Owwww" and produced a Leg Drop and got the three count.

Juventud Guerrera was eliminated.

The Camera's imediatley turned back to the ring where Brock Lesnar and The Undertaker was fighting tooth and nail Brock turned around for a split second and The Dudley Boyz were waiting and drilled Brock through a table with the 3D.

Spike Dudley got down and got the cover.

Brock Lesnar was eliminated.

The camera's turned to the crowd where Kane and Kevin Nash were fighting in the crowd Kevin Nash managed to Powerbomb Kane onto the concrete and get the cover.

Kane was eliminated.

The camera's turned to the Upper Stage Area where John Cena and Christopher Nowinski was fighting tooth and nail.

Kevin Nash came behind them and shoved both off of the side of the ramp way.

Whilst they were both on the floor The Hurricane covered Christopher Nowinski.

Crash Holly covered John Cena.

They both got the three count.

John Cena was eliminated.

Christopher Nowinski was eliminated.

**Joey Mathews, a recent rookie signing to velocity who had wrestled with the hardys before their big break stood ontop of Rhyno, he had felled the great beast with the aide of Shannon Moore and Robyn Jess who had ducked out of the way as the ref had appeared **

**Rhyno was eliminated.**

**"tiltawhirl!" Robyn Jess thought to himself as he watched from behind a screen as Josh Mathews finally dropped the cat to the floor**

**"Josh!" cat exclaimed, he couldn't believe that josh actually had a wrestling style**

**"hope of haldir!" josh thought to himself as he finished of a climbing inisiguri **

**1...2...3...**

**the Cat was eliminated **

**"sacrebleu!" sylvan moaned as he stormed through the arena, no one would tell him where his partners Rene and Rob Conway had gone, he didn't know that Rene had been iliminated, as he reached the mens changing room he was pulled into a back and forth punch exchange with little spike dudley.**

**sylvan was pissed at losing the titles and he was taking it out on spike, when from out of nowhere both men found their heads crashing together,**

**Edge and Christian had finally stopped arguing and decided to see if the old e & c magick was still in there canadian blood, as the brothers were congratulating each other sylvan pulled himself into a cover over little spike dudley.**

**Spike dudley was iliminated**

**After Spike was eliminated Christian and Mark Jindrak was fighting Edge had gone off brawling with D-Von Dudley Christian went to boot Jindrak and missed putting his foot straight through a table leaning against the wall in the back stage area and Mark Jindrak pulled Christian around and DDTed Christian on to the concrete Mark Jindrak then covered Christian the referee got down for the count  
1......2......3   
  
Christian was eliminated**  
  
The camera's then turned to the shower area where Batista and Kevin Nash was fighting as Batista went for a DDT on Kevin Nash from out of nowhere Shawn Michaels. Sweet Chin Musiced Batista to the floor and Kevin Nash got on top of him to cover the referee got down and counted   
1.....2.....3  
  
Batista was eiminated.  
  
As soon as Kevin Nash got up Shawn Michaels Sweet Chin Musiced him and got the cover  
1....2.....3  
  
Kevin Nash was eliminated.  
  
Shawn then bent over Kevin Nash and exclaimed  
" Sorry mate but to get to the title you had to be eliminated".  
  
The Camera's then switched to Sylvan Grenier and Billy Gunn fighting in the locker rooms Billy Gunn went for the Fameasser off of the Table on to the floor but Sylvan moved out of the way and Billy injured his leg.   
  
Sylvan took advantage of this fact and put Billy Gunn in a Boston Crab the referee kept asking Billy if he wanted to give up at first Billy kept saying no but after a while he eventually gaveup.   
  
Billy Gunn was eliminated.

**Inside the entrance to the arena chuck palumbo and his fellow f.b.i 'paisan' Johnny 'the bull' stamboli were setting about rico with steel chairs in hand.**

**nunzio, the brains of the f.b.i stood back from the brawl, he had not been illiminated but he had decided to leave this too ricos former client.**

**Former wcw ref nick Patrick stood beside nunzio waiting for the count**

**1...2...3 rico was iliminated**

**outside in the parking lot 'mrs' gowan (zachs mom) had pulled into a parking space close to the brightest lamp post hoping her some would come out unscathed but she had a bad feeling he was in trouble... her fears were realised however when zach gowan came crashing onto the bonnet of her car, the one legged wreslter hand been thrown like a javlin from the the pavement by the 7foot 500 pound bigshow who lumbered towards the car, heaving gowan into the air and chokeslaming him three more times into the bonnet before heaving him up by his front and ramming the centre of the handicapped boys back into a nearby lamp post ...**

**referee earl hebner saw this and called the emt's, he knew zach still had to quit before they could treat him, but as a vetran ref he chose to act, holding off bigshow as best he could as the emt's strapped zach to a stretcher .**

**big show seemed to lose intrest quickly, turning he walked straight into a handbag to the face curtesy of zach gowans mother, tripping up on the curb bigshow fell face first.**

**getting slowly to his feet bigshow bent over to push himself to his feet, as he did so he heard someone stamping their feet in time on the floor turning he was met by shawn micheals 3rd sweet chin music of the night**

**earl hebner rushed to the scene**

**1...2...3 **

**big show was iliminated.**

**in the mens bathroom, shawn o'hare was preeing his goatee in the mirror when roddy piper was set upon in a cubical by Hulk Hogan, who flushed the scottish loudmouths head in a basin of his own urine, backing up hogan turned and waited for sean to attempt to help piper, sean turned but didn't move shrugging he pointed towards the door where rikishi was stood **

**"be my guest dude!" huly said pulling pipers head from the basin before pushing him into a slumped position in a corner of the room.**

**sean saw the look on rikishi's face, knowing they had an old score he moved swiftly out of the way to avoid pipers looming fate...**

**hulk covered his mouth and left as rikishi sat on and stinkfaced roddy piper, pulling him into the centre of the bathroom as hulk pushed one of the raw refs through the door, **

**1...2...3 roddy piper was iliminated...**

**as rikishi and sean battled in and out of the cubicals in the mens bathroom Rob Conway was in the prosess of pulling sylvan greneir to his feet, rob had come around the corner just intime to stop his french comrade from being pinned by rosey. once he was sure sylvan could stay on his feet without being attacked he turned his attention back to rosey**

**"vous Américain cochon-idiot... rosey votre après!" He demanded before, spearing rosey, neither man however, had seen sylvan greneir slip past them to roseys back, crouching into a tight ball he had waited for rob to move.**

**rosey stumbled backwards, tripping over sylvan and striking his head on rob conwat AND the iliminated rene dupree's french flags which rob had dropped to help sylvan...**

**rob looked at sylvan, rob hadn't had a cover all night, but he knew sylvan was still trying to live down the humiliation of being beaten by two americans; a dudley and a short would be super hero**

**"Mon Amie?" he said gesturing to the stunned giant.**

**sylvan bowed and took the cover**

**1...2...3 rosey was eliminated.**

As the camera's moved away from the mens bathroom the camera's moved to the entrance of the arena where Chris Jericho and The Rock was fighting Chris Jericho went for a Clothesline.

The Rock ducked and Rock Bottomed Chris Jericho to the concrete floor below Chris Jericho.

The Rock covered Chris Jericho and the referee got down to count.

1...2.......3

Chris Jericho was eliminated.

after Chris Jericho was eliminated RVD and Johnny " The Bull" was fighting.

Johnny and RVD were fighting tooth and nail both punching and kicking each other respectavley.

RVD did a step over kick and Johnny fell to the floor and RVD then did the Rolling Thunder and then stood on top of the T-Shirt stall and did the Five Star Frog Splash and covered him the referee got down to cover him.

1....2....3

Johnny " The Bull" Stamboli was eliminated.

The camera's moved slightly to the right of where they was focused on The Rock and Hulk Hogan were fighting The Rock Rock Bottomed Hulk Hogan and before he could cover him Shawn Michaels Sweet ChinMusiced The Rock and covered him

The Rock was eliminated .

Then went over to Hulk Hogan and covered him.

Hulk Hogan was eliminated.

After this Nunzio and JOhn Cena was fighting in the backstage area John Cena FU'ed Nunzio and as Chuck Palumbo walked in he got Super Kicked by Steven Richards as this happened John Cena pinned Nunzio and Steven Richards pinned Chuck Plaumbo.

Nunzio was eliminated.

Chuck Palumbo was eliminated.

in the general managers office joey mathews had just power bombed david flair through a table, leaping onto a chair before hardy boy style leg dropping him.

brian hebner raced to count

1...2...3 david flair was eliminated

**Rob Conway had once again left sylvan to his own little crusade, this had left sylvan with time to find the hurricane... but hurricane was too busy to fight he had been strung up by his underpants on a coat rack **

**"thats what i call flying." rob laughed joining sylvan.**

**without warning both rob and sylvan were knocked to the floor by the dudleys, sylvan managed to recover his flag and struck d-von over the back of the head with it, covbering him for the count, rob conway held bubba off while his brother was being eliminated**

**D-von dudley was eliminated.**

**the camera switched to the centre of the ring where doug and his younger brother danny basham were in the process of pulling of 'their move' the ball and gag on Raven,**

**"you or me?" doug asked, danny shrugged **

**danny moved to ravens feet and held him down as doug got the count**

**1...2...3 raven was eliminated **

**beside the ring, where micheal cole and tazz usual called the matches on smackdown Lance storm had just released the maple leaf on garrison cade, when out of nowhere Tazz locked in the tazzzmission, lance was wasted, he had been fighting all night and hand't got a cover, he couldn't be bothered to fight up so he pounded the nearby table.**

**Lance Storm was eliminated**

As that had happened Randy Orton and The Undertaker was fighting in the Mens locker room Randy Orton went for the RKO but The Undertaker jumped out of it.

The Undertaker turned Randy around and Booted Brock in the midsection and delivered The Last Ride onto the concrete The Undertaker got down and pinned him the referee got down and counted Randy Orton.

1....2.....3

Randy Orton was eliminated.

Nova and Tazz was fighting in the WWE Shop.

Tazz had Nova in the Tazzmission The referee was down on the floor asking Nova if he wanted to quit, in the end Nova tapped out.

Nova was eliminated.

The camera's eventually turned to the locker room where Sid Vicious and RVD was fighting RVD had Sid Vicious on the floor and delivered a Five Star Frog Splash off of a Locker.

RVD got the cover.

1....2.....3

Sid Vicious was eliminated.

Rob Conway and Bret Hart were fighting in the other locker room and as Rob Conway went for a DDT Shawn Michaels Sweet Chin musiced Rob Conway and got the cover.

1...2....3

Rob Conway was eliminated.

as soon as this happened Shawn Michaels Sweet Chin Musiced Bret Hart and pinned him.

Bret Hart was eliminated.

**it had a while since the fans had seen or heard from the two hardys, shannon moore and even Robyn Jess had vanished from sight, when last seen the NC diva had been pulled into a closet**

**but. after bret hart had been eliminated the camera caught a flash of white dreads strolling past it down towards the emt infirmary, Robyns head was drooped, she had banged it on being pulled into the closet by the #1 MF'er Shannon Moore who had told her, in no uncertain terms that version 0.1 was thinking about taking her on as an MF'er, **

**"ROBYN!" Josh Mathews demanded from behind the camera, he had been searching everywhere to tell her he had taken out cat, but as she turned to him he was pushed out of the way by Tommy Dreamer who looked ready for a fight**

**"ready for round three dreamer?" Robyn asked squaring off with him, she had attacked him backstage twice so far and once had got a 2 count from someone else. tommy nodded brandishing his kendo stick**

**"oh please!" robyn sighed, she could see the gashes on tommys forehead from their previous encounters, knew what her move would be, she had been working on something a nz friend of hers had named the 'hope of haldir' after a lord of the rings elf**

**"never challenge a girl in her home town boy." Jamie Noble hissed from behind tommy before striking him round the head with a frying pan, robyn looked up, a little shocked that jamie was there**

**"not here for you sweet cheeks." he said taking the pin, getting to his feet he said**

**"here to win for mah nidia." he added**

**before turning to get the count**

**1...2..3 tommy dreamer was eliminated **

**robyn shrugged looking past jamie before speaking**

**"jamie?" she said, jamie nodded**

**"Don't look now but i think billy gunns leaving with your girl." **

**Jamie couldn't turn faster, straight into a steel chair weilded by edge **

**1..2..3 jamie knoble was iliminated**

**Robyn sighed, edge looked at her but just as she was about to speak he bolted, robyn was a little taken aback**

**"me?" she thought, but turning she found her answer**

**Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore and Farooq were stood casually behind her**

**"err... guys, you do know theres a match going on don't you?" she asked as shannon took her by the wrist, farooq nodded but no one spoke, as farooq and jeff headed of towards the stairs jeff turned to his brother**

**"whenever your ready." he said, matt nodded, he didn't like the idea of giving either shannon or robyn false hope about the reformation of the hardy boyz, but if he got a shot at one of the men who had taken him and shannon out the previous smackdown he would hold his tounge for now.**

**robyn was still confused as she followed matt and shannon towards the emt infirmary, her head was pounding but she kept her mouth shut**

**"time to see just how much mattitude you really have in your nc blood Robyn." shannon whistled as he pushed her ahead of him to matt who was stood outside the door to the infirmary**

**looking at her Matts face took on a stern grimace**

**"to prove yourself worthy of being an MF'er, and show your true to the ways of mattitude and the teachings of me...matt hardy Version one, go in there and teach that punk zach gowan some respect for Matt Hardy Version 0.1 "**

**Robyn couldn't believe her ears, at last she had a chance, she knew even as a diva that she had an unfair advantage against zach, she had heard from earl hebner what had happened to zach out in the parking lot, but a win was a win as shannon had once said, with a side glace to shannon she entered the infirmary, and, as shannon held the door so matt could see robyn used a modified handspring into a cartwheel kick knocking zach off his feet before power bombing him, backing up robyn surveyd the situation**

**she wanted to show of, to pro-long her little one on one with zach long enough to prove her mattitude, but a look from matt told her to get it over with. yet again cartwheel kicking zach she pulled him into a small package as brian hebner got down to count.**

**1...2...3 zach gowan was eliminated, getting to her feet robyn looked in matt and shannons direction, both were pleased with her attempt.**

**a little way back down the corridor Farooq and Jeff had found themselfs in a 2 on 1 brawl with rvd, as farooq tried to clothesline him jeff saw his chance and clambered onto a nearby falk lift, and, one rvd was down, jeft swanton bombed him before rolling him up for the count.**

**1..2..3 rvd was eliminated**

**Paul london, fresh of his first disqualification, was grappling with Maven who had beenm super kicked a few moments ago by shawn michaels, pump handle slamming maven paul got down for the count 1..2.. maven almost kicked out but found his legs had been taken by sylvan grenier**

**1..2...3**

**maven was iliminated**

Scott Steiner and Ultimate Warrior was fighting on the top of the ramp punching the hell out of each other.

When suddenly The Undertaker pushes both of them off of the ramp onto the concrete below.

As both Ultimate Warrior and Scott steiner lay there William Regal covers Scott Steiner and gets the three count.

Scott Steiner was eliminated.

and Joey matthew pinned Ultimate warrior and got the three cout.

Ultimate Warrior was eliminated.

The camera's went to the mens toilet and Rodney Mac and Matt Capoteli.

They were punching each other as Rodney Mac turned around Shawn Michaels, Sweet Chin Musiced him.

Rodney Mac was layed on the floor and Matt Capotelli covered him and the referee counted to three.

Rodney Mac was eliminated.

Then Matt Capotelli got Sweet Chin Musiced and he was pinned.

Matt Capotelli was eliminated.

Mark Henry was fighting with Tajiri.

Mark Henry got Tajiri in Bear Hug and Tajiri submitted.

Tajiri was eliminated.

**at this the camera's switched to mr bischoff/stone colds office where johnanthan coachman and al snow stood toasting the evening**

**"nothings gone wrong." coach said, he spoke to soon because the minuet he stepped enar the door he was thrown into the nearest wall as the door swung open, al gasped, in the doorway stood the hurricane and bubba ray dudley **

**"we need to talk." bubba said as hurricane closed the door behind them.**

**al snow relaxed and moved closer to bubba dudley**

**"bubba, you know i never changed my opinons of you and the boyz." al pleaded, buba didn't listene he picked al up and scoop slammed him to the floor before turning to coach leaving all to the hurricane,**

**hurricane waited for al to get back to his feet **

**"citizen snow, you once called yourself a hurri-fan... but now you deal in dastardly deeds... i cannot have a vile villan at my back ever again, not after molly./" he said before insiguri'in him**

**bubba turned from kicking coach and lifted al up, the hurricane took d-vons place and toghether the two friends 3-d'd al snow... hurricane moved to let bubba pick up the count but buba was distracted by coach.**

**getting down to cover he waited**

**1...2...3 al snow was iliminated **

lex lugar was stood arguing with a security guard about his bags when Charlie came up behind him, taking lugrs legs from under him the former tag champ then set lugar up for his finisher the 'haas' of pain,

shelton benjamin stood behind his partner watching as he covered lugar who kicked out

"Charlie!" shelton called as the 2nd member of t.w.g.t.t took lugar around the knees, charlie backed up and drop kicked luga, shelton took the initiative and covered lugar

1..2..3 lex lugar was iliminated

**shane mcmahon, the brother of the wwe chairman stood in wait for kane who he didn't know had been iliminated by Kevin Nash, he stood there talking to his mother on his cell phone when Sting slid by shane thought for a moment before confronting sting**

**"took you long enough to come back sting." he taunted, sting turned but didn't say anything **

**"come on, your such a big raw signing lets see if you still got the old stinger magick." shane continiued to taunt sting, till sting finally snapped and leapt at shane o'mac trying to take his head off, shane side stepped and sting found his arm rapped around a pillar,**

**"can't death grip me now." shane said drop kicking sting, who fell into a pile of trash cans shane then climbed up onto a nearby table , leaping into a cross body like position over sting he hooked stings legs for the count**

**1...2...3 sting was iliminated**

After Sting was eliminated the camera's went straight to the Trainers Lounge where Rikishi and Scotty Too Hotty were double teaming Ultimo Dragon.

Rikishi picked up Ultimo Dragon and dropped him onto the concrete and Scotty Too Hotty did The Worm and covered Ultimo Dragon and got the pin.

Ultimo Dragon was eliminated.

As this had happened Charlie Haas was thrown through the door by The Undertaker.

Rikishi and Scotty got out of the way quickly whilst they were getting away the Undertaker booted Charlie Haas and Last Rided him and got the cover.

Charlie Haas was eliminated.

As The undertaker had finished with Charlie Haas, Rikishi and Scotty Too Hotty rushed back into the Trainer Room and attacked The Undertaker from behind and Rikishi dropped with all his weight onto The Undertaker's chest and Scotty Too Hooty delivered The Worm and covered The Undertaker.

The Undertaker was eliminated.

**After that the camera's quickly turned to the Mens Shower room where Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore were double teaming Doug Basham.**

**Doug booted Shannon to the head knocking him down with this happening Matt booted Doug to the chest area and Twist Of Fated Doug and throw Shannon on top of him and Shannon got the cover.**

**Doug Basham was eliminated.**

**in the ring Test was stood with william regal, the two ex un americans had patched up what little alliance was left and were double teaming shane mcmahon who had walked into the middle of a conversation of theres in the parking lot, the 2 on 1 had led them to the ring.**

**after using the big boot on shane test set him up against the post as if he was going to stink face the young mcmahon, but instead he climed to the top of the far turnbuckle.**

**william regal, who had been on the outside of the ring for most of the attack threw a can from under the ropes onto shanes knees up against his chest.**

**test proceeded to drop kick the trash can into shane mcmahons gut before pulling him into the centre of the ring and covering him**

**refree mike sparks, who had been inadvertantly clobbered with the brass knuts shook off the cobwebs and began the count**

**1..2..3 shane mcmahon was eliminated**

**as the refs hand hit the canvas for the 3rd time test imediatly turned round and superkicked william regal in the jaw**

**"no hard feelings will." test said drop kicking the balanceless brit before covering **

**him**

**1..2..3 william regal was eliminated.**


End file.
